


По ту сторону жизни

by Bathilda



Category: Ne rodis krasivoy | Don't Be Born Pretty
Genre: Case Fic, F/M, Mystery, Romance, детектив, драма, мистика, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда в его кабинете появляется настырная и наглая бухгалтерша, Андрею приходится поверить в невероятное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	По ту сторону жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Название: По ту сторону жизни  
> Автор: Amiranda (a.k.a. Bathilda)  
> Бета: Мурлыча, Данка Крысь  
> Размер: миди (19339 слов)  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Андрей, Катя   
> Категория: джен, пре-гет  
> Жанр: АУ, детектив, мистика, романтика  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Краткое содержание: Когда в его кабинете появляется настырная и наглая бухгалтерша, Андрею приходится поверить в невероятное.  
> Предупреждения: смерть персонажа (неграфическая, за кадром – спойлер! ‒ Романа)  
> Примечание: написано на ЗФБ-2015

 

План был просто идеален, хоть вешай на стену и любуйся, как на подлинную «Мону Лизу». Оставалось лишь добавить кое-какие детали, но это уже мелочи, главное, что после долгих мучений и бессонных ночей безупречный антикризисный план был готов. Конечно, план этот, или, скорее, скелет плана уже был представлен Совету директоров. Теперь Андрей нарастил его «мясом» с учетом информации, собранной им уже после утверждения в должности антикризисного управляющего.

Он пролистал файл в поисках закладок: да, точно, надо же еще прописать прогнозируемую прибыль варшавского магазина, и это будет…

— Сорок два, — раздалось вдруг у Андрея над ухом.

— Какие сорок два? — раздраженно отмахнулся он, не отрывая глаз от экрана монитора. — Если наберется хотя бы… — тут он осекся, резко повернулся и уставился на стоящую слева девушку, взявшуюся невесть откуда.

Девушка эта смотрела на Андрея в ответ большими круглыми глазами за круглыми же очками без оправы, с упрямым видом вздернув подбородок.

— Сорок два, — уверенно сказала она. — У них всегда были хорошие показатели. Кроме того, увеличение расходов на логистику всего на три процента — слишком оптимистичный прогноз. Принимая во внимание текущую ситуацию в мировой экономике, надо закладывать по меньшей мере семь процентов и менять остальные цифры соответственно.

— Мы не сможем позволить себе такой скачок… — Андрей остановил себя, прежде чем пуститься в долгую лекцию о том, почему его план хорош во всех отношениях, и спросил сурово: — Вы, собственно, кто?

Да, он был в компании человеком новым и допускал мысль, что, быть может, не все еще знали его в лицо, но все равно вот так запросто заходить в кабинет президента, да еще и поправлять его было вопиющей наглостью.

Девушка пожала плечами и отвела взгляд.

— Я тут…

— Я вижу, что вы тут, — саркастически сказал Андрей, когда стало понятно, что незнакомка не собирается заканчивать предложение. — Я спрашиваю, кто вы, и что вы тут делаете?

На ней была какая-то несуразная одежка, вышедшая из моды еще при царе Горохе, а волосы зализаны и собраны в тугой пучок, наводя на мысль, что именно в этом заключался секрет величины широко распахнутых глаз девушки. «Бухгалтерша», — без тени сомнений решил Андрей. По его опыту, только бухгалтерши одевались настолько несуразно и обладали таким самомнением.

— У вас тут ошибка, — буркнула девушка вместо ответа, подойдя поближе к столу. — Вот тут. Неправильно сложили.

Она ткнула пальцем с коротко подстриженным бесцветным ногтем в экран монитора, и Андрей невольно посмотрел туда.

— Ничего подобного! — возмутился он, перечитав абзац. — Вы, вообще, что себе позволяете? Вы хо…

Андрей замолк на полуслове: девушки нигде не было. Он потряс головой, снял очки и еще раз оглядел кабинет: никого.

— Шустра, — вслух сказал он.

Это ж надо! Так быстро и незаметно сбежать — это не каждый сможет! И главное: так и осталось непонятным, кем она была и зачем приходила.

— Увижу — уволю, — так же вслух пообещал Андрей без особой, впрочем, злости.

Правда, вполне могло так случиться, что ему придется выполнить угрозу: все зависело от того, сработает ли его план. Если сработает, увольнять никого не придется, если нет, то эта бухгалтерша первой попадет под сокращение. Удовлетворенно кивнув, Андрей продолжил изучать свой план, прикидывая, не стоит ли повысить предполагаемые расходы на логистику… скажем, процента на два. Так, на всякий случай.

* * *

— Что, и впрямь такая страшная? — недоверчиво переспросил Роман.

— Да ужас, — подтвердил Андрей, несколько покривив душой. На самом деле давешняя девица была не такой уж уродливой, но Жданов решил, что сейчас можно немного преувеличить ради красного словца. — Приезжай, и сам посмотришь.

Оба прекрасно знали, что Роман не может вернуться в Москву, пока не доведет до конца последний проект, но Андрей все равно хотел, чтобы друг приехал как можно скорее, и всячески заманивал его в «Зималетто». Роман отшучивался и говорил, что он тоже соскучился по Андрею, но сорваться в Москву, не закончив работу, не мог, иначе его не поймет шеф и проклянет Юлиана.

— Обязательно, — пообещал Роман. — Как только, так сразу. Но не раньше, чем через пару месяцев, ты же понимаешь.

Андрей понимал. Проект, на котором застряли Роман и Юлиана, был первым, который они втроем разработали и вели самостоятельно. До этого они работали лишь в команде, под руководством опытного антикризисного управленца, и всегда выкладывались по полной, но этот проект был особенным. Он был их любимым детищем, и они знали о нем все.

— Жду. Здесь все совсем… печально, — сказал Андрей.

— Да я уже понял, — хмыкнул Роман. — Ты присылай еще материалы, глядишь, я какую-нибудь гениальную идею привезу.

— Ловлю на слове.

Они попрощались. Андрей отложил телефон и устало потер глаза. В «Зималетто» действительно все было печально, и это еще мягко выражаясь.

Компания «Модный дом «Зималетто» была основана в начале девяностых тремя основными акционерами: четой Воропаевых, четой Семеновых и холостым и бездетным Сергеем Голубевым, — а также несколькими миноритариями. Управлял компанией Голубев, за «модную» часть и рекламу отвечал Семенов, а Воропаев занимался всем остальным. В лихие девяностые «Зималетто» не только удержалось на плаву, но и потихоньку расширилось, превратившись из, по сути, элитарного ателье в настоящий дом моды. Своего расцвета компания достигла уже в двухтысячные, когда пригласила на работу двоих по-настоящему талантливых дизайнеров, главным из которых был Милко Вуканович. Один за другим открывались магазины компании «Зималетто» в Москве и других крупных городах страны, а потом и за границей. Модный дом находился на пике успеха, когда от рака умер Голубев. С его смертью дела «Зималетто» начали ухудшаться. У руля встал Воропаев, и какое-то время ему удавалось не допускать существенного спада, но бремя ответственности оказалось непосильной ношей, и его разбил инсульт. Юрий Воропаев выжил, но больше не могло идти и речи о его участии в управлении компанией. Вместе с женой они переехали в тихое спокойное местечко, а должность президента «Зималетто» занял Семенов.

Если бы Андрей верил в проклятья, сглазы и прочую ерунду, то решил, что компанию и ее акционеров кто-то проклял: через пару лет Семенов скончался от инфаркта. Разумеется, ничего сверхъестественного в этом не было. И Семеновы, и Воропаевы, и Голубев были уже далеко не молоды, когда основали компанию. После смерти Семенова президентом был избран единственный из детей Воропаева, кто проявил хоть какой-то интерес к делам «Зималетто» - сын Александр. Но, очевидно, одного интереса и амбиций было недостаточно: за год он довел компанию почти до банкротства. Выяснилось это после того, как Воропаев-младший спьяну разбился на машине.

Его убитая горем мать и слышать не хотела о переезде в Москву и управлении «Зималетто», не хотели брать на себя бразды правления компанией и две ее дочери. Вдова Семенова никогда не участвовала в делах компании, а больше доверить бизнес, их единственный источник дохода, было некому. И тогда по рекомендации давнего друга Воропаевых Павла Жданова Совет директоров обратился к его сыну Андрею, который давно уже занимался антикризисным управлением. «Зималетто» требовалось оттащить от долговой ямы, на краю которой оно балансировало, и вновь направить по пути процветания. Задача была сложной, учитывая, сколько ошибок совершил Воропаев-младший, но Андрей был уверен, что справится. Конечно, с помощью Романа ему было бы легче, но ничего, пару месяцев он как-нибудь переживет. Если найдет толкового финдиректора. И если ему не будут мешать непонятные наглые бухгалтерши.

* * *

— Принесите мне еще кофе, пожалуйста, — попросил Андрей по селектору свою временную секретаршу Машу Тропинкину.

Маша не работала на Андрея, она была секретарем на ресепшене, но Андрею приходилось довольствоваться ею. Новую помощницу он еще не нашел, а секретарша Воропаева-младшего не устраивала Андрея категорически. Ее следовало бы отдать на растерзание ученым из-за отсутствия мозгов, которое, как ни странно, ничуть не мешало ей наслаждаться жизнью.

— Так много кофе вредно для здоровья, — раздался откуда-то сбоку хрипловатый укоризненный голос. — Побереглись бы вы.

От неожиданности Андрей вздрогнул и задел рукой кружку, одну из трех стоявших на столе, к счастью, пустых. Кружка покачнулась на краю, словно раздумывая, отправиться ей в свободный полет или нет, а затем упала на пол. И, как ни странно, не разбилась.

Крутанувшись на стуле, Андрей увидел справа все ту же девицу, которая так бесцеремонно явилась к нему в кабинет несколькими днями раньше.

— Вы что?.. — от возмущения у него даже не нашлось слов. — Вы что здесь делаете? Как вы сюда попали?

Последний вопрос, как Андрей вдруг понял, был самым важным: он мог поклясться, что она не входила в основную дверь. Правда, из кабинета президента был еще проход в комнату для совещаний, но он не слышал, чтобы те двери открывались.

— «Шелкопряд» — плохие партнеры, — сказала бухгалтерша. — Они часто срывали сроки поставок и не выплачивали неустойку. Она была небольшой, но все равно. Просто их гендиректор - бывший однокурсник Александра Юрьича… был. Они продавали нам ткани со скидкой, но за это мы терпели их необязательность.

— Так я разве об этом спросил? — начал закипать Андрей. — Хотя мне все равно, как вы здесь оказались, немедленно убирайтесь. И пишите заявление по собственному желанию.

— Между прочим, я хочу помочь, — твердо сказала девица, не тронувшись с места. Но, судя по тому, как нервно она теребила манжет пиджака какого-то невообразимого кирпично-оранжевого цвета, ее самоуверенность была по крайней мере отчасти напускной.

В кабинете президента, просторном и аскетично обставленном, она смотрелась чужеродным элементом.

— Не помню, чтобы я об этом просил. Заявление на стол. Мой. Самое большее через час. Только на этот раз потрудитесь постучаться.

Бухгалтерша бросила на него явно обиженный взгляд — сама виновата, надо было раньше думать, — и повернулась к дверям, ведшим в комнату для совещаний. Ага, значит, она пришла оттуда.

— Стойте, — приказал Андрей. — Представьтесь уже наконец.

— Нет уж, — заявила, обернувшись, бухгалтерша. — Первое слово дороже второго, — совершенно по-детски добавила она. — Я ухожу.

Андрей хотел было высказать все, что он о ней думал, но в это время дверь в кабинет открылась, и он оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть, кто пришел.

— Кофе, Андрей Палыч, — сообщила Маша, как будто он был слепым и не видел в ее руках подноса с чашкой, сливками и сахаром.

— Поставь на стол, — бросил Андрей и снова повернулся к бухгалтерше, но той уже нигде не было.— Что за?.. — кажется, девица лишила его способности членораздельно разговаривать.

Он быстро подошел к дверям комнаты для совещаний и резко дернул за ручку. Дверь была заперта.

— Какого?..

— Андрей Палыч, все в порядке? — озадаченно спросила Маша

— Что? А, да. Где ключи от этой двери?

— У президента… у вас, то есть, должен быть комплект. Посмотрите в ящиках стола, может, они там.

— Только у меня?

— Ну, еще комплект у меня, потому что я занимаюсь подготовкой к совещаниям и всему такому, и у уборщицы, наверно.

Андрей еще раз подергал дверь, но та не поддалась. Он не удивился бы, узнав, что бухгалтерша была спринтером в олимпийской сборной: это ж надо было так быстро и бесшумно добежать до двери, закрыть ее и исчезнуть — двери были со вставкой из матового стекла, и когда Андрей к ним подошел, ему стало очевидно, что за ними никого не было. Подавив, чтобы не выставлять себя полным идиотом, искушение расспросить Машу обо всех ненормальных бухгалтершах «Зималетто», Андрей вернулся к работе, сделав мысленную заметку поднять все документы по «Шелкопряду».

* * *

— …к сожалению. Да, это окончательное решение. Уверяю, я руководствуюсь лишь интересами «Зималетто». Непременно буду иметь вас в виду, если нам потребуется другой поставщик. Разумеется. Мне тоже. Всего доброго.

Положив трубку, Андрей тяжело вздохнул: разговора с представителями «Шелкопряда» избежать не удалось, но он исхитрился ограничиться звонком, чтобы не встречаться с ними лично. И это был очень правильный шаг: напористость директора «Шелкопряда» утомила его даже по телефону. Андрей честно изучил всех наиболее выгодных для «Зималетто» поставщиков, среди которых был и «Шелкопряд», и отдал предпочтение другой фирме. Они казались несколько лучше по всем показателям, однако ненамного, и окончательно Андрея убедил лишь звонок приятелю. Тот подтвердил ненадежность "Шелкопряда" как поставщика, которую далеко не все соглашались терпеть. Пожалуй, до недавнего времени именно «Зималетто» было самым крупным контрагентом «Шелкопряда», и, они не хотели терять связь с таким выгодным заказчиком.

Поздравив себя с тем, что он так легко отделался, Андрей, тем не менее, не переставал злиться на вредную бухгалтершу, которая предупредила его насчет недобросовестной компании. Тоже мне, самая умная нашлась! Ничего, как только он узнает, как ее зовут, вышвырнет из компании, тем более что ему уже было ясно, что сокращений не избежать.

Бухгалтершей Андрей называл ее по инерции: он познакомился со всем финансовым отделом, включая главбуха Светлану Локтеву, но очкастой странной девицы среди них не обнаружил. Было очевидно, что она работала в «Зималетто», и Андрею пришла в голову мысль, что она могла быть уборщицей. Пронырой, которая везде сует свой нос, и потому так много знает. У него даже поднялось настроение, когда он представил себе, как «бухгалтерша-уборщица» на коленях оттирает пол в его кабинете и бормочет себе что-то под нос о процентах, прибыли и поставщиках.

* * *

делом Жданов поговорил с Урядовым, начальником отдела кадров. Он был одним из миноритариев «Зималетто» и скользким типом, но Андрею было не с руки с ним ссориться. Приходилось одобрительно кивать в ответ на ту чушь о ведении бизнеса, которую периодически нес кадровик, и даже иногда хвалить его за «оригинальный подход». Урядов пообещал, что «Татьяна принесет все личные дела наиболее потенциальных кандидатов… хм, на то, чтобы покинуть наш дружный коллектив».

И действительно, на следующий день невысокая худая шатенка с круглым лицом и большими грустными глазами принесла Андрею кипу папок с личными делами. Положив папки на стол, Татьяна, если это была она, уставилась на стоявший у стены справа от Андрея шкаф с таким видом, словно на полках среди папок и книг притаился по меньшей мере бенгальский тигр, который собирался сожрать ее с потрохами.

— Что-то еще? — сухо спросил Андрей, когда немая пауза затянулась, а помощница Урядова продолжала стоять, гипнотизируя шкаф.

— Что? — очнувшись, спросила она. — Я пойду?

— Идите, идите. — Для наглядности Андрей даже махнул рукой, словно отгоняя муху.

Татьяна чуть покраснела и поспешно вышла из кабинета, бросив напоследок опасливый взгляд на шкаф.

— Дурдом какой-то, — пробормотал Андрей и открыл первое дело.

В любое другое время этим занимался бы кто-то из его команды, но раз уж так получилось, что «Зималетто» пока было полностью на нем, решение об увольнениях Андрей не мог никому поручить. Не в последнюю очередь потому, что если доверить отбор «местным», в числе уволенных могут оказаться хорошие специалисты, которые, как бывает, не сошлись характером со своими начальниками, а останутся бездельники, прикрытые друзьями из отдела кадров.

На девятом деле откуда-то справа раздался знакомый голос:

— Федя — наш единственный курьер, его нельзя увольнять.

Андрей медленно выдохнул, закрыл папку и повернулся.

— Опять ты! — от негодования он даже перешел на «ты», забыв о вежливости. — Что ты себе позволяешь? Что тебе здесь надо? Я же ясно сказал: я не желаю видеть тебя ни в моем кабинете, ни в этой компании. Мне не нужны такие тупые бесцеремонные сотрудники! Я не собираюсь этого терпеть!

С каждым словом Андрей все повышал и повышал голос и концу своей речи уже буквально орал. Прежде он никогда не кричал на подчиненных. В основном потому, что раньше у него не было подчиненных, но и не только поэтому. Просто Андрей, несмотря на свой вовсе не терпеливый характер, был убежден, что крик — прибежище слабаков, и что обаянием и хорошими манерами — а они у него имелись, — можно добиться гораздо большего. Немалую роль в формировании этого убеждения сыграл его перевод в московскую школу после двух лет начального обучения в Германии, где его родители жили какое-то время из-за работы отца. В Москве на Андрея впервые наорала учительница. Ее выпученные от злости глаза и широко раскрытый, брызгающий слюной рот так напугали его, что он решил: никогда не будет кричать, чтобы не выглядеть таким же чудищем. В тот момент слова мамы «не кривляйся, так и останешься перекошенным» показались ему как нельзя более правдивыми.

Так или иначе, на крик он срывался редко, и сейчас проблема была не столько в наглой «бухгалтерше», сколько в его усталости и стрессе. Он привык работать в команде, на любого из членов которой мог смело положиться, а на этот раз он был один и страшно устал. Его утомлял большой объем работы и доводили до белого каления медленные аудиторы и некоторые работники «Зималетто», воспринимавшие его не как президента, а скорее как наемного сантехника, чьей задачей было как можно быстрее починить лопнувшую трубу и уйти, оставив их в покое.

Девушка захлопала глазами и сказала жалобно:

— Но я, правда, только хотела помочь.

— Я не просил о помощи! — рявкнул Андрей. — Какого черта ты лезешь не в свои дела? Ты кто такая?

— Простите, — прошептала девушка. — Я…

Она попятилась. Андрей, полный решимости разобраться с несносной девицей, рванулся к ней, чтобы помешать сбежать. Он схватил ее за руку... но под пальцами оказалась пустота. Андрей посмотрел перед собой — и никого не увидел. Там, где еще секунду назад, стояла «бухгалтерша», никого не было. В кабинете не наблюдалось никого, кроме самого Андрея.

— Андрей Палыч, вы меня звали?

Андрей вздрогнул и обернулся: на него недоуменно смотрела просунувшая в дверь голову Маша.

— Я к Свете ходила документы отнести, вы просили, помните, ну, по налогам каким-то, — затараторила она. — Возвращаюсь — слышу: вы кричите. Подумала, что вы меня зовете. Да?

Андрею потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, чего она хочет.

— Нет, — отрывисто бросил он, — не звал. Это я… по телефону. Связь плохая.

— А, ну тогда ладно.

Было очевидно, что Маша не поверила Андрею, застывшему у шкафа с протянутой вперед рукой, но его это не волновало. Маша скрылась в приемной, закрыв за собой дверь, а Андрей огляделся и констатировал вслух:

— Глюки. Приехали.

Подойдя к столику у окна, он налил себе коньяка, оставшегося от прежнего хозяина, — у Андрея все не доходили руки принести бутылочку своего любимого виски, — и залпом выпил рюмку, не успев даже толком распробовать этот благородный и явно дорогой напиток. Кабинет по-прежнему оставался пустым, а в голове ничуть не прояснилось.

— Это все от усталости, — сказал он себе и полез в Интернет искать список болезней, симптомами которых были галлюцинации.

Список оказался внушительным.

Изучив его, Андрей выпил еще рюмку коньяка и тяжело вздохнул. В обширном списке расстройств с галлюцинациями были и вполне безобидные. Это давало надежду на то, что у него не шизофрения, а обычное переутомление. Правда, смертельно, до зеленых чертиков уставшим он себя не чувствовал, но это было неважно.

— Это все от усталости, — повторил он.

Во второй раз это прозвучало так же неубедительно, как и в первый.

— Простите, я не хотела вас напугать, — раздался сбоку голос «бухгалтерши». То есть, галлюцинации.

Андрей промолчал и снова открыл папку с личным делом Короткова.

— Я хотела помочь, честно. И я не галлюцинация.

Тут Андрей не выдержал. Он понимал, что разговаривать с галлюцинациями не стоит, от греха подальше, но не возразить не мог. Он повернулся к воображаемой «бухгалтерше» и, хмыкнув, спросил:

— Да? И кто тогда? Уборщица-ниндзя? Бухгалтерша-иллюзионист?

Галлюцинация обиженно надулась и сказала:

— Вообще-то я… — тут она исчезла, и через мгновение закончила уже в другом конце кабинета: — ...привидение.

Андрей задумался о третьей рюмке.

* * *

Домой он ушел уже поздно, зато удовлетворенный тем, что успел сделать даже больше запланированного. Несмотря ни на что и вопреки всему, даже настырной врущей галлюцинации, исчезнувшей, стоило Андрею демонстративно перестать с ней разговаривать. Больше до конца дня его не беспокоили никакие непонятные личности, ни реальные, ни выдуманные, и он доделал все намеченные дела, решительно выбросив из головы любые не связанные с работой мысли. «Унесенных ветром» он не читал, но известную цитату о том, что о неприятностях лучше думать назавтра, слышал, и решил последовать этому совету.

Машин на по-вечернему полутемной подземной парковке было немного. Андрей вынул ключи от машины, тут же уронил их и мысленно чертыхнулся. Руки мелко противно дрожали, и коньяк, выпитый уже давно и даже тогда не оказавший на него никакого эффекта, был ни при чем. Присев на корточки, Андрей потянулся за ключами и замер, услышав чьи-то шаги, гулко отдававшиеся в большом гараже. В любое другое время он не обратил бы на это внимания, но сейчас, еще не отойдя от дневного… приключения, Андрей замер и прислушался. Если это опять его галлюцинация, он… Что он сделает, он подумать не успел, потому что услышал звонок мобильного, на который ответил знакомый и, к счастью, мужской голос:

— Да, нашел, нашел. Там, где ты его потерял.

Так, с акцентом и коверкая слова, в «Зималетто» говорил только один человек — Милко, главный дизайнер. Гениальный, самодовольный, капризный и требовательный. Он сразу заявил Жданову, чтобы тот не смел лезть в его творческий процесс и указывать, что ему делать, и тогда они сработаются. Поскольку за одобрение новых коллекций «Зималетто» отвечали Воропаева-старшая и вдова Семенова, Андрей согласился с требованиями Милко, прекрасно понимая, что им еще придется поспорить, когда дело дойдет до качества и количества ткани и всего остального. Настоящие гении обычно отличались ненасытностью во всем, что касалось их работы. И не только работы.

— Не понимаю, — недовольным тоном продолжил Милко, — почему ты упорно продолжаешь носить этот ужас. Я сошью тебе новый, все в «Зималетто» сойдут с ума от зависти. Что? Пусть они не лезут не в их дело. Но ладно, раз так, я сошью тебе шарф в стиле милитари. Я его уже представляю, он будет просто замечательным! А этот кошмар я выкину, и не спорь со мной. Я буду дома через час.

Милко говорил громко, и каждое его слово было отлично слышно сидевшему на корточках Андрею. Хлопнула дверца машины, заурчал мотор, и Милко уехал. Только тогда Андрей выпрямился, спрашивая себя, какого черта он не сделал этого раньше. Сев в машину, он мельком подумал, что ошибался, считая, что у Милко никого нет. Андрей посочувствовал тому, кому приходилось терпеть капризы Милко дома, однако личная жизнь «великого дизайнера» его мало интересовала, и он тут же забыл о том, что только что услышал. У него были заботы поважнее.

* * *

Утром Андрей проспал. Сказалась бессонная ночь, единственным плюсом которой было то, что когда он, наконец, заснул, ему ровным счетом ничего не приснилось. Вскочив с кровати, он торопливо принял душ, перехватил бутерброд, одновременно одеваясь, и помчался вниз, с тоской предвидя дикие утренние пробки.

До «Зималетто» он добирался окольными путями, но те, как оказалось, стояли почти также намертво, как и основные дороги. В результате до предстоящей встречи, которой были заняты все его мысли, оставалось уже меньше сорока минут, когда Андрей влетел к себе в кабинет. О вчерашней галлюцинации он за все утро так и не вспомнил, а зря — первым, что он увидел, была сидевшая за его столом «бухгалтерша». При его появлении она пискнула, быстро встала на ноги и, опустив голову, прошептала:

— Простите.

Андрей, застывший было на месте, аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь, поставил на пол портфель и снял очки. Потерев глаза, он снова надел очки и посмотрел вперед, но ничего не изменилось: «бухгалтерша» по-прежнему стояла у его стола, на котором лежала открытая папка-скоросшиватель. Папка, которую Андрей совершенно точно оставлял вчера закрытой.

— Та-а-ак…

— Простите, — повторила девушка.

Накануне она долго сидела и смотрела на Жданова, но он подчеркнуто игнорировал ее, и в конце концов она исчезла. Сейчас у Андрея не было времени ждать, пока она сама собой рассосется. Конечно, разговор с собственной галлюцинацией был не лучшей идей, но другой у него не было.

— Через полчаса у меня важная встреча, — сообщил Андрей. — Мне надо подготовиться, и я не хочу ни на что отвлекаться.

«Особенно на тебя», — хотел он добавить, но не стал, это и так было очевидно.

Галлюцинация кивнула, еще раз пробормотала себе под нос «простите, пожалуйста», — и растаяла. Как и положено галлюцинации. Или привидению. Наверное. Но углубляться в размышления об особенностях поведения глюков и призраков Андрей не собирался.

Встреча прошла на удивление хорошо. Когда деловые партнеры поблагодарили его за сотрудничество и продуктивную беседу и ушли, сопровождаемые Машей, чье пышное декольте мгновенно сбило с них деловой настрой, справа от Андрея привычно раздался голос галлюцинации:

— Здорово, правда?

— Ничего здорового, — буркнул Андрей, откидываясь на спинку кресла. — Что хорошего в том, что у меня поехала крыша?

— Я не галлюцинация, — нахмурилось не такое уж чудное видение и село на стул напротив Андрея, сложив руки на коленях, как примерная школьница.

— Возможно, — согласился Андрей, припомнив прочитанное вчера. — Не совсем галлюцинация, а скорее манифестация моего подсознания. Но мне от этого не легче.

— Говорю же, я привидение, — упрямо сказала «бухгалтерша». — Почему вы мне не верите?

— Потому что галлюцинация — это еще куда ни шло, — терпеливо сказал Андрей скорее себе, чем ей, — а вот если поверить в существование призраков, то все, финиш, пора собираться в Кащенко.

— Но я… я… я могу это доказать, — выпалила опешившая на мгновение галлюцинация.

— Да неужели?

— Да! — это было сказано с явным вызовом.

Вообще-то, Андрей полагал, что раз эта галлюцинация — порождение его собственного разума, то она покажет ему все, что он подсознательно хотел увидеть. Что-то в этой мысли казалось ему странным, но сил на то, чтобы разбираться в этом или спорить, у него не было.

— Валяй, — махнул он рукой.

— Я же знала про ненадежность «Шелкопряда», так? А вы нет.

— Это ничего не доказывает: я мог слышать об этом еще до «Зималетто», но не запомнить, потому что мне это было не надо.

— Еще я знаю прибыль «Зималетто» за прошлый год, объем поставок…

— Это я и сам знаю, — перебил ее Андрей.

— Ну тогда… вы знаете, что за этим шкафом?

— Попробую угадать: неужели стена? — с притворным удивлением сказал Андрей и тут же понял: вот оно. Он таки спятил, окончательно и бесповоротно. Только психи и алкоголики пытаются язвить с собственными зелеными чертиками и прочей нереальной нечистью.

— А вот и нет! — торжествующе заявила галлюцинация. — Там каморка.

— Папы Карло? — вдруг почувствовав страшную усталость, вяло спросил Андрей.

— Моя.

Ответить Андрей не успел — у него зазвонил телефон. При виде номера Малиновского Андрея немного отпустило, и нервное напряжение, от которого его начало потихоньку колотить, стало спадать. Роману он ответил почти нормальным голосом, но тот, поздоровавшись, все равно спросил настороженно:

— У тебя все нормально?

— Да, отлично, — с притворной бодростью ответил Андрей, заметив, что призрак — нет, галлюцинация, ведь призраков не бывает, — странно смотрит на него во все глаза, но не стал заострять на этом внимание, ему было не до того.

Роман звонил уточнить некоторые детали, касающиеся проекта, над которым работал, и к концу разговора Андрей успокоился и даже почти забыл, что его внимательно слушает… посторонний. Тем не менее, попрощавшись с другом, наказавшим «не убиваться на работе», он первым делом посмотрел на девушку и сказал со вздохом:

— Так что там насчет каморки? У меня есть шанс найти потайную комнату или Страну дураков?

— А вы отодвиньте шкаф и узнаете.

По-хорошему, Андрею надо было бы добровольно сдаться людям в белых халатах, но вместо этого он подошел к шкафу, задумчиво посмотрел на него и, сняв пиджак, начал вытаскивать из него папки с документами. Когда он отодвинул шкаф, за ним и впрямь обнаружилась дверь со снятой ручкой — видимо, чтобы не мешала шкафу устойчиво стоять. Дверь была закрыта на хлипкий с виду шпингалет, который Андрей осторожно открыл и, сделав глубокий вдох, рывком распахнул дверь, где-то в глубине души надеясь, что из комнаты, как в фильме ужасов, выскочит какая-нибудь злобная кровожадная тварь и освободит его от этого утомительного кошмара. Но нет, за дверью была лишь темнота.

— Выключатель справа, — подсказала теперь-уже-вероятно-не-галлюцинация.

При свете комната действительно оказалась каморкой. Андрей никогда не бывал в тюрьме, но при виде каморки у него тут же возникла ассоциация с одиночной камерой. Наверное, по первоначальному замыслу это помещение должно было быть гардеробной президента или его архивом, но на деле, судя по столу со стоявшим на нем компьютерным монитором, он служил чьим-то кабинетом.

— Я здесь работала… наверное.

— Наверное?

Оторвавшись от осмотра каморки, Андрей повернулся к девушке, чей пиджак в тусклом свете напоминал куртку дворника.

— Наверное? — уточнил он, присев на край стола, о чем тут же пожалел, поскольку тот был покрыт ровным слоем пыли.

— Я не помню, — потупившись, призналось, по всей видимости, все же привидение. — Я не помню, кто я, и как здесь оказалась. Я только помню некоторые вещи, связанные с работой: цифры, факты, людей. Они всплывают у меня в голове, когда я слышу или вижу что-то, связанное с этим — документы, например, или имена.

— Подожди, а как тебя зовут, ты помнишь? — спросил Андрей, потому что ему уже до смерти надоело называть ее галлюцинацией и бухгалтершей, а признать ее привидением он еще не был готов, как бы абсурдно это ни звучало.

Она отрицательно помотала головой.

— Тогда… я буду звать тебя Клавой, — решил Андрей.

— Мне не нравится, — сморщилась Клава.

— А мне нравится. Хорошее имя, традиционное, — отозвался Андрей, удержавшись от того, чтобы сказать, что оно ей полностью соответствует. — Вот когда вспомнишь, как тебя на самом деле зовут, тогда я перестану называть тебя «Клавой».

— Хорошо, — неохотно ответила Клава.

— Если ты привидение… — Она изумленно посмотрела на него, словно не представляя, как он может отрицать это, и Андрей поправился: — Хорошо, допустим, что ты привидение. Это значит, что ты, ну…

Он сделал неопределенный жест рукой, постеснявшись произнести слово «умерла».

— Наверное, — сказала Клава. — Этого я тоже не помню.

— А-а-атлично, — фыркнул Андрей. — Ладно, положим. От меня-то ты чего хочешь?

О привидениях он знал мало и в основном из фильмов, и эти знания как-то не внушали ему оптимизма и надежды на мирное… взаимодействие с Клавой.

— Ничего. Честное слово. Я только… мне было очень скучно. До вас меня никто не видел и не слышал, да и вы поначалу тоже. Я сама удивилась, когда вы мне ответили. Раньше вы меня не замечали, когда я пыталась с вами поговорить.

— Как это? Хочешь сказать, что ты была в моем кабинете, а я тебя не видел?

— Ну да, — так, словно это было само собой разумеющимся, ответила Клава, и Андрей слегка покраснел, поняв, что в одиночестве делал то, что не позволил бы себе при посторонних, особенно женского пола. — Если честно, я немного испугалась, когда вы со мной заговорили.

— Да, я же такой страшный, — буркнул Андрей.

Он не читал «Алису в стране чудес», он вообще не любил читать, но зато смотрел в детстве мультик, и сейчас чувствовал себя так, как будто он провалился в другой мир и отведал не совсем безобидных грибочков.

— Нет, наоборот! — выпалила Клава и потупилась.

Андрей готов был биться об заклад, что если бы она могла — покраснела бы.

— Но ты хотя бы знаешь, почему ты привидение?

— Нет. Я ни разу не встречала других призраков и понятия не имею, почему я не… умерла окончательно.

— Может, для этого ты должна вспомнить, что с тобой случилось?

— Может, — не стала спорить Клава. — Но я не очень этого хочу.

Она поежилась, а Андрей подумал: «Придется!». Он не собирался работать бок о бок с призраком.

— Вот что, — решительно сказал он, — мне надо все это переварить. В одиночестве. Ты всегда здесь или бываешь где-то еще?

— Почти всегда. Я могу выйти из кабинета, но я этого не люблю. Мне там не по себе. Я никогда не сплю, но я не всегда здесь, иногда я просто… пропадаю. Не знаю, как это объяснить. Это не какое-то место… хотя, возможно, и место, — она ненадолго задумалась и продолжила: — В общем, там темно, тихо, и я как бы есть, но при этом меня нет, хотя я слышу все, что происходит снаружи. То есть в реальном мире. Это сложно, — извиняющимся тоном добавила она.

— Определенно. Давай договоримся: ты не появляешься в моем кабинете, не подслушиваешь и не подглядываешь без моего разрешения. Ты услышишь, если я тебя позову?

— Да.

— Вот и отлично. Так договорились? Если я тебя не зову, ты отдыхаешь и не беспокоишь меня.

— Договорились, — грустно сказала Клава. — Только… перед тем, как я уйду, можно вас кое о чем попросить?

— Давай.

— Откройте, пожалуйста, нижний ящик тумбочки слева.

Андрей встал на ноги и присел на корточки перед тумбочкой.

— Надеюсь, меня не ждет какой-нибудь неприятный сюрприз? — уточнил он.

— Нет, клянусь, — помотала головой Клава.

Андрей выдвинул ящик и увидел, что тот пуст. За его спиной тяжело вздохнула Клава.

— Там были мои личные вещи, — тихо сказала она. — Значит, у меня есть… были родные, которым их отдали, и, наверное, их огорчила моя смерть.

— А может, их просто выбросили, чтобы не занимали место, — предположил Андрей.

Клава бросила на него мрачный взгляд и исчезла.

— А что я такого сказал-то? — удивился вслух Андрей, но ему никто не ответил.

Он задвинул ящик, но тот никак не желал задвигаться до конца. Андрей несколько раз с силой толкнул его вперед, а потом резко вытащил, решив, что, наверное, за него что-то завалилось. Протянув руку, он нашарил что-то у задней стенки тумбочки и вынул — это оказалась небольшая записная книжка с магнитной застежкой. Андрей воровато огляделся и открыл ее. На первой странице была надпись: «Мой рабочий дневник. Е.П.». Заполненных страниц было мало. Быстро пролистнув их, Андрей убрал книжку во внутренний карман пиджака, чтобы спокойно изучить ее дома.

Поставив шкаф на место и убрав в него папки, Андрей снова сел за свой стол и перевел дух. У него было большое искушение ущипнуть себя, чтобы убедиться, что это не сон.

‒ Андрей Павлович, с вами аудитор хочет поговорить, ‒ сказала по селектору Маша, и Андрей, приказав себе выбросить из головы мысли обо всем, что связано с призраком, сосредоточился на работе.

* * *

Голова гудела, и Андрей устало потер лоб. Почти до самого вечера он держался и честно старался думать только о работе, но в конце концов начал все больше и больше отвлекаться на мысли о том, что случилось днем. Поймав себя на том, что уже несколько минут разглядывает одну страницу, Жданов понял, что лучше пойти домой, пока не наделал ошибок, которые ему же потом и придется исправлять. 

Дома он первым делом включил компьютер и стал искать информацию о призраках, рассудив, что если он не сошел с ума, и Клава и впрямь реальна, значит, он наверняка не первый, кто познакомился с потусторонним созданием, и в интернете должна быть об этом информация. Через какое-то время Андрей оторвался от компьютера с таким чувством, будто больше никогда не сможет спокойно ходить по городу, зная, сколько сумасшедших свободно разгуливает по улицам среди нормальных людей. Ладно, он, может, тоже был не совсем в здравом уме, но если Клава все же была галлюцинацией, то хотя бы тихой и безобидной, и он не рассказывал о ней на каждом углу. А вот почему никто не забирал на принудительное лечение людей, которых посетил и благословил своим ребенком, точной копией своего знаменитого отца, дух Элвиса Пресли (фотография ребенка, кареглазого жгучего брюнета, прилагается), или тех, кого похитили инопланетяне, вживлявшие своим жертвам имплантат ("имплантаНт" в их написании), через который они рассказывают тайны Вселенной (фотография шрама от прививки против оспы прилагается), Андрей понять никак не мог.

Информации о привидениях во всемирной паутине было пруд пруди, но как вычленить из нее правдивую и полезную? Задачка была не из простых, и по размышлении Андрей решил считать правдой наиболее часто встретившиеся ему утверждения: привидения были духами тех, кто умер не своей смертью, либо оставил какое-то незавершенное дело, которое не дает им окончательно отправиться в мир иной. Ничто из этого Андрея не порадовало. Он совершенно не хотел искать убийцу Клавы или завершать ее дела. Правда, существовал еще и третий вариант: призраки — духи злых людей, которые и после смерти продолжают творить зло; но становиться жертвой разгневанной потусторонней сущности ему хотелось еще меньше. В общем, куда не кинь — всюду клин.

Был бы здесь Ромка, он бы придумал, что делать. Но Ромки не было, а рассказывать ему по телефону о привидениях казалось плохой идеей. Пожалуй, в этой ситуации Андрей предпочел бы оказаться ненормальным — тогда, по крайней мере, ему не пришлось бы ничего решать, за него это сделали бы таблетки и уколы.

Так ничего и не придумав, Андрей достал найденную в тумбочке записную книжку, принадлежавшую, по всей видимости, Клаве, она же «Е.П.».

— Да мало ли в Бразилии донов Педро, — пробормотал себе под нос Андрей, открывая книжку. — «Е.П.» может означать что угодно. Елена, Екатерина, Елизавета, Евпраксия. Пусть будет Клавой, это ей больше идет.

Записи в книжке ничего не прояснили: их было мало, и они больше походили на шифровки, чем на обычные дневниковые записи. Понять их мог только тот, кто их сделал. Точнее, та. Вот что значило «предложение В. — мышеловка. Беспокоюсь»? Или, например, «ТК. Спросить папу»? Или это: «Милко грозился. Да нужны они мне! Но так странно!»?

Страница, где была сделана последняя запись, лаконичная и совсем уж непонятная: «И.В. Брак», была заложена кусочком ткани, словно оставшимся от какой-то выкройки. В модном доме это было вполне уместно, но все же… Все же это было немного странно, потому что у книжки имелся шнурок-закладка. С другой стороны, мало ли у кого какие привычки, и вообще…

Андрей тряхнул головой и широко зевнул. Хотелось есть, спать и курить — и это при том, что он никогда по-настоящему не курил, так, покуривал время от времени. Поколебавшись, он зажег сигарету, поставил чайник, соорудил себе бутерброд из того, что нашел в холодильнике, и уселся перед телевизором. Ему надо было отвлечься, и футбольный матч отечественной Премьер-лиги как нельзя лучше подходил для этого — комедия и фильм ужасов одновременно, чего еще желать?

* * *

Идея, как выяснить личность Клавы, не прибегая к дурацким расспросам сотрудников «Зималетто», пришла Андрею в голову по дороге на работу. Он даже хлопнул обеими ладонями по рулю, придя в восторг от своей сообразительности.

— У меня к вам вопрос на засыпку, Георгий Юрьевич, — сказал он, зайдя без стука к Урядову. Тот вздрогнул и быстро нажал на кнопку мышки. 

В любое другое время Андрея бы позабавила мысль о том, что именно мог смотреть Урядов, раз это надо скрывать от посторонних глаз.

— Д-да?

— Скажите, в «Зималетто» часто бывают несчастные случаи на рабочем месте?

— Да нет. А что, что-то случилось? — нахмурился Урядов.

— Ничего, мне просто надо знать, сколько закладывать на такого рода непредвиденные расходы — на компенсацию медуслуг, возмещение морального вреда и все такое. Так сколько: два, три, десять в год?

— Ни одного в этом году, — так гордо, словно это было его личной заслугой, ответил Урядов. — У нас все соблюдают правила безопасности! В прошлом году одна из швей прошила себе палец. Еще несколько обмороков было. У дам. Ну, так они потом все в декретный отпуск ушли, так что тут, кхм, компания точно ни при чем. Трудовой кодекс мы тоже свято соблюдаем: никаких переработок и сверхурочных, обеденный перерыв, все как положено, ничего такого, из-за чего можно упасть в обморок. Тем более что за переработки, так сказать, надо доплачивать, а насчет этого приказа у меня не было. 

— И это все?

— Так точно. 

— Ясно. Ну, хорошо. Так держать.

Урядов удивленно поднял бровь и хотел было что-то сказать, но Андрей уже круто развернулся и вышел из кабинета.

Гениальная идея не сработала, а жаль. Андрей рассчитывал, что узнает у Урядова, сколько человек стало жертвами несчастных случаев в «Зималетто», под каким-нибудь предлогом возьмет о них информацию и вычислит Клаву. Увы. Это значило, что или Клаву и впрямь убили, и тогда понятно, почему Урядов про нее не упомянул, или… Что «или», Андрей придумать не смог. Раз она работала с Александром Воропаевым, значит, не могла умереть раньше прошлого года. Возвращаться к Урядову и спрашивать, а не убили ли кого в «Зималетто», было бы как минимум странно.

Вздохнув, Андрей признал свое поражение на данный, во всяком случае, момент, и пошел к себе в кабинет.

— Клава, — тихо позвал Жданов, решив, что лучше сделать это сейчас, пока он не потерял решимости. — Клава!

Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, и Андрей уже было подумал, что у него все же был острый приступ галлюцинизма – интересно, есть такое слово? — когда напротив него появилась Клава. 

— Доброе утро, — кивнула она и приветливо улыбнулась. Только теперь Андрей заметил металлический блеск на нее зубах — брекеты.

Привидение в брекетах — с ума сойти!

— Доброе, — буркнул Андрей и спросил с места в карьер: — Ничего не вспомнила?

— Нет.

— Жаль. Ничего, мы выясним, что с тобой случилось, — пообещал Андрей.

— Может, не надо? — жалобно спросила Клава.

— Надо, — отрезал Андрей. — Ты что, не хочешь уйти… куда ты… вы все должны уйти? Тоннель, свет, дверь в иной мир.

— Ну… нет, по правде говоря, — призналась Клава. — Я же не знаю, что там. Вдруг Ад?

Она поежилась, и на мгновение Андрею стало ее жалко. Но себя и свои нервы было жалко еще больше.

— Нет, так дело не пойдет. Ты же не можешь всю жизнь торчать здесь!

— Могу. Я обещаю, я не буду вам мешать, даже показываться не буду…

Ее прервал звонок интеркома, и Андрей нетерпеливо нажал кнопку, желая побыстрее вернуться к разговору с Клавой.

— Андрей Палыч, к вам Иван Васильевич.

— Пусть заходит.

Дела компании были важнее привидений, даже тех, что дышали ему в шею. Метафорически выражаясь. Андрей быстро махнул рукой Клаве, призывая ее скрыться, и она растворилась в воздухе. Правда, у Андрея все равно осталось ощущение, что она осталась где-то неподалеку, невидимая, но внимательно за всем наблюдающая, но он постарался не думать об этом. А через пять минут он и вовсе забыл о Клаве, потому что Иван Васильевич, начальник производства, принес недобрую новость: сломалась одна из швейных машин, дорогих и навороченных, умеющих делать все на свете, кроме, разве что, кофе. В прошлом году, судя по документам, уже ломалась другая такая машина, и потому Андрей знал, что гарантия на них уже истекла. Чинить машину придется за свой счет. А если с ней то же, что случилось с первой, то счет этот будет… не то чтобы очень большим, но и не маленьким, лишние же траты были сейчас «Зималетто» ни к чему.

Строго говоря, делать в швейном цехе Андрею было нечего, но он все равно спустился вниз, где походил вокруг так не вовремя закапризничавшей машины под громогласные причитания гренадерского роста и такого же сложения швеи «бедная моя ласточка, как же я без тебя, без тебя как без рук», и дал добро на вызов мастера.

— Он мне не нравится, — услышал Андрей, едва вернулся в свой кабинет. — Что-то с ним не так.

На этот раз он даже не вздрогнул.

— Почему? — устало спросил он.

— Не знаю, — пожала плечами Клава, стоявшая у окна возле большого фикуса. 

Неизвестно, точно ли это был фикус, но Андрей именно так мысленно называл то ли огромный куст, то ли небольшое деревце в горшке. Порой ему казалось, что фикус жил какой-то своей жизнь, таинственно шелестя листьями и покачиваясь, и теперь у него появились определенные подозрения насчет такого своевольного поведения. 

— Просто чувство такое. Наверное, с тех времен, когда я еще была живой. Я ничего о нем не помню, кроме того, что он начальник производства.

— Ясно. Чувство есть, а воспоминаний нет, — констатировал Андрей и плюхнулся в кресло. — Пока у меня не будет чего-то большего, чем подозрения и чувства, я буду продолжать считать его хорошим надежным профессионалом.

— Но… — начала было Клава, осеклась и, понурившись, кивнула. — А все-таки доверять ему нельзя, — твердо добавила она. 

— Ну, это я как-нибудь сам решу, — ворчливо отозвался Андрей, сделав, впрочем, мысленную заметку обстоятельно поговорить потом с мастером, который будет чинить швейную машину — надо же выяснить, почему она сломалась, и стоит ли ждать такой же подлости от других машин.

— Как хотите, — сухо и явно обиженно ответила Клава и исчезла.

«Подумаешь!» — фыркнул про себя Андрей, но промолчал.

* * *

— Идиот, — раздраженно бросил Андрей, откладывая в сторону бумаги. — Кто его пустил в кресло президента?

Александр Воропаев руководил компанией не так уж долго, но за этот срок успел довести ее почти до полного краха. Ошибок, которые он совершил, было бы легко избежать, если хоть немного разбираться в бизнесе. Ладно, может, чуть больше чем немного, но все равно: эти ошибки были, как говорят в теннисе, невынужденными. 

— Он был неплохим человеком, — раздалось у него над ухом.

— Мы, кажется, договорились, — не поворачиваясь, сказал он. Еще час назад он наорал бы… ну хорошо, учитывая сидящую в приемной Машу, — тихо наорал бы на Клаву, но сейчас он слишком устал для этого.

— Да, простите, — Клава переместилась и села на стул напротив Андрея. — Простите, пожалуйста, — повторила она, опустив голову. — Но мне стало совсем скучно, и я не смогла удержаться. Я не шпионила за вами, честное слово, — пылко заверила она. — Я только сегодня к вам заглянула. А вы Александра Юрьича ругаете. Он был не таким уж плохим человеком. Немного… несдержанным, пожалуй, но не плохим.

— А! Его, значит, ты помнишь, — Андрей скрестил руки на груди, сняв очки. 

— Да, — тихо призналась Клава. — Смутно, правда, но помню. Он ведь даже не был бизнесменом. Когда умер Семенов, и стало ясно, что больше никто «Зималетто» управлять не хочет и не может, Александр Юрьевич взял это на себя. Он специально ради этого переехал обратно в Москву из Питера, где был режиссером.

— Кем?

— Режиссером. Ставил всякие шоу, концерты и так далее. Его в детском саду на утреннике хотели сделать какой-то зверюшкой, не то зайчиком, не то лисой. Но он заупрямился, сказал, что в спектакле все не так, и объяснил, как все должно быть. С тех пор он хотел стать только режиссером. Мне об этом кто-то рассказал. Не он сам, это точно, но не помню, кто именно, — задумчиво сказала Клава. — Вроде бы, какая-то женщина.

— Класс, — оценил Андрей. — Лучше б акционеры сразу грамотного управляющего нашли, дешевле обошлось бы.

— Это же семейная компания, они не хотели отдавать ее в чужие руки.

Андрей закатил глаза, давая понять, что он об этом думал, и только тогда вспомнил, что разговаривает с призраком.

— Больше ничего в памяти не всплыло? — спросил он.

Клава покачала головой.

— Ну, а вот это знакомым не кажется? — спросил он, доставая из внутреннего кармана записную книжку.

— Кажется, но я не… — Клава протянула руку и невесомо провела по книжке. — Она… она моя? Где вы ее нашли? Вы можете ее открыть?

— Помнится, бумаги мои ты лихо листала, — хмыкнул Андрей. Он был уверен, что если бы призраки могли краснеть, то Клава залилась бы сейчас румянцем.

— Простите, — вновь покаялась она. — Я только совсем-совсем легкие вещи могу поднимать и перемещать, например, лист бумаги. И то это тяжело очень. А здесь обложка на застежке, мне сил не хватит.

Андрей открыл записную книжку, и Клава, беззвучно шевеля губами, прочитала первую надпись.

— Это мой почерк, — уверенно сказала она. — Но я не помню, что там написано. «Е.П.» — я же говорила, что я не Клава!

— Это еще нужно доказать, — Андрей перевернул пару страниц и спросил, вспомнив вдруг о сломавшейся швейной машине и визите Ивана Васильевича: — «И.В. Брак» — знаешь, о чем это?

— Нет, но… — Клава поставила свой бесплотный локоть на стол, ойкнула, когда он прошел сквозь столешницу, и смущенно объяснила, снова пристраивая локоть на стол, теперь уже с большим успехом: — Я могу становиться чуть более плотной, чем воздух, но это требует концентрации.

Убедившись, что ее рука никуда больше не проваливается, Клава с задумчивым видом подперла подбородок кулаком и сказала:

— «И.В.» — это, наверное, Иван Васильевич. А «брак» — это может быть брак на производстве. Во-первых, брак может быть в ткани. Для каждого вида закладывается свой допустимый процент брака, за который мы не требуем компенсации от поставщиков. Еще может быть брак фурнитуры, ниток и всего такого. Во-вторых, может быть брак уже готовых вещей, как по вине швей, так и из-за того, что Милко что-то там не так раскроил и продумал. Но что я имела в виду, я не представляю.

— А-атлично, — разочарованно сказал Андрей. Впрочем, у него забрезжила одна идея, которую еще надо было проверить. — Ладно, а вот это: «Предложение В. — мышеловка. Беспокоюсь»?

— Тоже не знаю, — виновато ответила Клава, снова сложив руки на коленях.

Про запись «спросить папу» Андрей упоминать не стал.

— Хорошо, а вот это: «Милко грозился. Да нужны они мне! Но так странно»? Чем тебе мог грозить великий и ужасный? Хотя, наверное, в этом как раз ничего удивительного нет, с его-то характером.

— Я только помню, что Милко меня не любил, и я старалась не попадаться ему на глаза. Он всегда говорил, что не терпит уродства.

Конечно, образцом неземной красоты Клава не была, но, если присмотреться, не такой уж она была и уродиной. Неизвестно, правда, какой она была при жизни, но в качестве привидения она была обычной плохо одетой девушкой с брекетами.

— Ничего, зато теперь ты можешь ему отомстить — ну, там, эскизы разбросать, нитки перепутать, — усмехнулся Андрей.

— Я не могу, — неуверенно ответила Клава, — это неправильно.

Но было видно, что эта идея ее заинтересовала.

— Да ладно тебе, — отмахнулся Андрей. — Я разрешаю. Только не слишком усердствуй, у нас выход новой коллекции на носу, от ее успеха многое зависит. А тут еще эта чертова машинка…

— Ой, да, это я помню, — оживилась Клава. — Александр Юрьич тогда еще очень ругался, когда первая машина сломалась. Мастер сказал, что сломавшаяся деталь у этой модели — ее самое слабое звено, но что обычно они выходят из строя гораздо позже, при большей нагрузке.

— Хм, — та смутная идея, которая пришла в голову Андрею чуть раньше, стала чуть менее смутной. Все-таки опыт — бесценная вещь. — Хорошо, будем надеяться, что ты еще что-нибудь вспомнишь. А пока что… — Андрей очень не хотел спрашивать Клаву о том, о чем собирался, но он не мог не признать, что с помощью знающего человека дела у него пойдут быстрее. — Что ты помнишь о варшавском и киевском магазинах? У меня не вызывают доверия цифры в отчетах.

— Ну, в общем-то, они верные, но есть нюансы…

* * *

Как выяснилось, нюансы эти были весьма важными, просто Андрей еще не успел добраться до содержащих их бумаг. Так, в киевском магазине продавали также коллекцию сумок и обуви начинающего, но уже обретшего известность дизайнера Надежды Ткачук. Помещение магазина «Зималетто» снимало в аренду напополам с ней, что немного снижало бремя расходов для обеих сторон. В варшавском же магазине ситуация была даже интересней: помимо коллекции «Зималетто» там продавались взятые на реализацию коллекции одежды молодых и креативных дизайнеров, что помогало увеличить прибыль, но при этом влекло дополнительные расходы на приобретение чужих коллекций. Варшавский магазин приносил больший доход, но и расходы на него были больше киевских. 

Клава объяснила, где хранились все документы, подтверждающие ее слова, и когда Андрей принес их в кабинет и внимательно изучил под аккомпанемент ее комментариев, сказала:

— Я предлагала Александру Юрьевичу закрыть его, чтобы оптимизировать расходы, но он не захотел. Сказал, что глупо закрывать курицу, несущую золотые яйца.

Она пересела на стул, который Андрей специально для нее поставил рядом с собой, и внимательно смотрела на него широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Подождем месяца полтора, — решил Андрей. — Потом объявим рождественскую распродажу, а уж после нее закроем магазин. Он нам сейчас совсем ни к чему, а когда «Зималетто» встанет на ноги, то о повторном открытии пусть думает тот, кто будет управлять компанией.

Собственно, он и так собирался закрыть один из магазинов, но разговор с Клавой помог ему сделать выбор.

— Правильно, — одобрила Клава и широко улыбнулась.

А Андрей поймал себя на мысли о том, что ему чертовски приятно работать командой, как когда-то с Ромкой. Кстати о Ромке. Забыв на секунду о варшавском магазине, Андрей проверил почту: ничего.

— Да куда он пропал-то? — с досадой спросил он себе под нос.

— Кто? — полюбопытствовала Клава.

— Да так… друг мой, — неохотно сказал Андрей. — Ромка. Застрял на нашем последнем проекте. Обычно мы работаем вместе.

— А. Это вы с ним разговаривали перед тем, как открыть каморку? — спросила Клава, склонив голову набок.

— С ним. А что?

— Ничего. Я, пожалуй, пойду. Вы… Андрей Павлович, я не приду больше без спроса, обещаю, но мне правда-правда очень скучно и тоскливо, когда я не здесь, — сказала Клава, опустив глаза и нервно теребя подол пиджака.

Когда она снова посмотрела на Андрея, у нее был такой умоляющий взгляд, что он не выдержал и пообещал:

— Я тебя завтра позову. В конце концов, даже от призраков, оказывается, бывает польза.

Взгляд Клавы мгновенно превратился в возмущенный, но Андрей сделал вид, что не заметил этого.

— Все, до завтра, сегодня у меня еще много дел.

— Спасибо.

Улыбнувшись, Клава исчезла — ну прямо как Чеширский кот. Или тот исчезал по частям? А, неважно, оба сверхъестественные существа, так что какая разница?

После ухода Клавы Андрей занялся отчетами аудиторов, потом поехал в банк на очередную встречу по поводу реструктуризации долгов «Зималетто». Вернувшись в офис, поскандалил с Милко из-за моделей — на оплату тех, кого хотел «великий дизайнер», у компании не было денег, а другие, побюджетнее, Его модное величество не устраивали, — и, вымотанный, отправился домой.

Только после ужина и душа Андрей понял, что забыл в «Зималетто» телефон. Ничего смертельного в этом не было, но ему могли позвонить по какому-нибудь важному делу, или мама могла выбрать сегодняшний вечер для своего обычного еженедельного звонка, не дозвониться и начать волноваться. Его домашний номер она, конечно же, не вспомнит, а у отца он вряд ли есть, а волнующаяся Маргарита Рудольфовна Жданова могла поставить на уши всю Москву даже из-за границы, чтобы отыскать сына.

Пришлось ехать за телефоном. Андрей рассчитывал на свободные дороги, но расчет не оправдался, и в «Зималетто» он приехал гораздо позже, чем хотелось бы. Ставить машину на подземную парковку он не стал, бросил ее у входа в высотку, надеясь, что никакой гаишник не захочет заработать на нем на подарки детям. Охранник при входе кивнул ему, но, судя по всему, не удивился его приходу и вообще обратил на него мало внимания, с блаженной улыбкой уткнувшись в телефон. Андрей готов был побиться об заклад, что он играл в Angry Birds.

Телефон предательски прятался под бумагами, но Андрей нашел его, спустился вниз и увидел метрах в десяти впереди трех женщин, направлявшихся к выходу. По всей видимости, они вышли из соседнего лифта на несколько секунд раньше Андрея. Самая высокая из них громко говорила на весь холл: «А я ему говорю: "Хочешь яишенки? Так встань и сделай, яйца тебе на что?» Вся троица покатилась со смеху. Андрей узнал говорившую: это была та самая швея, которая работала за сломанной машиной. Никакого аврала в швейном цеху не было, насколько Андрею было известно, да и Урядов утверждал, что в «Зималетто» никто не перерабатывал — сам Андрей, уходивший с работы не раньше семи, не в счет. Подозрения Андрея, возникшие после разговора с Клавой о браке на производстве, только укрепились. Он слегка притормозил, сделав вид, что занят своим телефоном, чтобы не столкнуться при выходе с дамами, а когда поднял голову, то увидел, что на посту охраны сидит уже другой охранник, не тот, который был там еще десять минут назад. Впрочем, того Андрей тоже увидел. Он вышел из подсобного помещения сбоку от поста, попрощался со вторым охранником, который назвал его «Сергеичем», и неторопливо пошел к выходу. Андрей нагнал его почти у самых дверей — не специально, так получилось, — и ему в глаза невольно бросился шарф «Сергеича». На первый взгляд могло показаться, что это был обычный шарф расцветки «хаки», но при ближайшем рассмотрении становилось ясно, что черные пятна на нем ‒ фигурки солдат с автоматом, сидящие, стоящие и лежащие, зеленые — кусты, деревья и танки. Андрей покачал головой и усмехнулся. «Сергеич», бросив на него косой взгляд, вышел первым, достал телефон и пошел в сторону троллейбусной остановки. Андрей, с облегчением увидел свою машину там, где оставил. Сев за руль, он потянулся к зажиганию, но вдруг замер, сраженный неожиданной, но гениальной мыслью. Додумав мысль до конца, он расхохотался и поехал домой. Эмоции по поводу своего открытия, которое, впрочем, еще требовалось доказать, он мог выразить словами Клавы: «Так странно!»

* * *

Утром Андрей в первую очередь зашел к Светлане Локтевой и при виде ее реакции подумал: стоило время от времени вот так заставать врасплох сотрудников, чтобы проверять их стрессоустойчивость и трудовую дисциплину. В отличие от Урядова Светлана лишь подняла глаза на Андрея, оторвавшись от уже разложенных на столе бумаг, и вопросительно подняла бровь.

— Доброе утро, Андрей Павлович.

— Доброе. Светлана Федоровна, скажите, вам что-нибудь известно вот об этом? — Андрей протянул ей копию отчета аудитора и пару других документов.

Светлана поправила очки и, просмотрев бумаги, покачала головой.

— Первый раз вижу, — сказала она, возвращая документы Андрею. — Возможно, этим занимались лично Ярослав Борисович и Александр Юрьевич.

— Может быть. Но у них я спросить не могу, почему такая немалая сумма списана со счета «Зималетто» по распоряжению Воропаева «на партию тканей», а после эта партия нигде больше не фигурирует, кроме договора, который даже не был заверен и зарегистрирован юротделом. Что за тайны Мадридского двора? Месяц спустя почти вдвое большая сумма потрачена на вторую партию тканей, на этот раз оформленную по всем правилам и, видимо, пущенную на новую коллекцию! Так куда делась первая партия?

— Да, партию тканей, купленную в марте, я помню, но насчет первой мне ничего неизвестно. При Александре Юрьевиче и Ветрове дела вообще велись… своеобразно, — судя по поджатым губам Светланы, она это своеобразие не одобряла, и не надо было быть Эйнштейном, чтобы догадаться, что она имела в виду платежи в обход бухгалтерии. — Ветров мог бы вам все рассказать, но он…

—…переехал за границу и не оставил контактов,— закончил за нее Андрей. — Я в курсе. Кто-нибудь еще может что-нибудь знать? Была же у него, наверное, секретарша?

— Ну вообще-то… — нерешительно начала Светлана, на мгновение замолкла, опустив глаза, потом снова посмотрела на Андрея и продолжила: — У Александра Юрьевича была личная помощница, она же считалась секретаршей Ветрова — у нее было экономическое образование, и она была в курсе всех сделок.

— Только не говорите, что она уехала заграницу с Ветровым, и с ней тоже нельзя поговорить.

— Да. То есть нет. То есть, она не уехала, но поговорить с ней нельзя. Она… — Светлана запнулась, вздохнула и объяснила: — С Катей произошел несчастный случай.

— Да что ж за невезенье-то! — с досадой буркнул Андрей и только тогда осознал, что сказала Светлана. Так значит, Клава была Катей. А, неважно, это почти одно и тоже, и к тому же Андрей привык называть ее Клавой. Между прочим, он оказался прав, Клава все-таки была при жизни бухгалтершей. Ну, в каком-то смысле.

С одной стороны, загадка исчезновения кучи денег волновала Андрея гораздо больше, чем судьба привидения, с другой, сейчас ему представился шанс выяснить, что с ней стряслось и, возможно, навсегда от нее избавиться. Однако интересоваться в открытую, что с ней случилось, казалось неуместным. Андрею не хотелось прослыть сплетником, сующим нос не в свои дела, это не прибавило бы ему популярности у сотрудников «Зималетто». И потому он спросил первое, что пришло на ум:

— Она была с Воропаевым той ночью?

— Нет, конечно! — возмущенно ответила Светлана. — Катя была не такой.

Ее взгляд метал громы и молнии, и Андрей с намеренно преувеличенным смущением и раскаянием сказал:

— Что вы, я не это имел в виду, совсем не это. В смысле, в машине, когда он разбился? Просто вы же сами сказали, что она его помощницей была, а помощницы часто ездят с начальниками на переговоры в любое время дня и ночи и вообще…

— Нет, Кати с ним не было, — чуть смягчилась Светлана. — Он погиб уже после того, как Катя неудачно упала и ударилась головой о стол. Вот так.

— Да уж… — больше Андрей не нашел, что ответить.

Судя по всему, крупная сумма «на ткани» была списана с ведома Воропаева, и это было странно. Владельцы нередко крали средства своих компаний втайне от других владельцев и акционеров, но в таком случае их редко заботило благо фирмы, которую они разоряли. Воропаев же, похоже, старался удержать компанию на плаву — в конце концов, ткани-то для новой коллекции он все же купил. Правда, деньги могли ему понадобиться внезапно и на что-то разовое, вроде долга… да, это было вполне разумное объяснение. Если только не вспоминать запись Клавы о том, что «предложение В. — мышеловка. Беспокоюсь». Имело это какое-то отношение к пропавшим деньгам или нет? Раз уж Клава-привидение надоедала ему в его же собственном кабинете, то могла бы в качестве извинения вспомнить, что случилось с этими деньгами и есть ли хоть призрачный… тьфу ты, неудачное слово, маленький шанс вернуть их.

Кстати о Клаве и кражах: сегодня утром должен был прийти мастер, чтобы осмотреть сломавшуюся машину. Андрей спустился на производство и, как и рассчитывал, застал там мастера. Тот не сказал Андрею ничего нового или неожиданного.

— Это у них самое слабое место, — сказал мастер, показывая Андрею на вышедшую из строя деталь. — Только обычно эти машины дольше служат, а ваша машинка совсем недолго проработала. Может, заводской брак, но это вам надо экспертизу делать. Если не горит — займитесь, но если машинка срочно нужна, то придется чинить.

— Чинить, — твердо сказал Андрей и пошел к себе. 

Проходя мимо ресепшена, где собралась стайка сотрудниц «Зималетто», он краем уха услышал, как Тропинкина уговаривала какую-то Таню не глупить и пойти с ними попить кофе с пирожными, а то от нее «и так остались кожа да кости — худеть хорошо, но в меру же!»

* * *

— Клава, — позвал он, войдя в кабинет.

— Да, Андрей Павлович?

Клава материализовалась у стола, вытянутая по стойке смирно, всем своим видом давая понять, что готова к трудовым подвигам. Если бы в Маше Тропинкиной была хотя бы десятая доля Катиного ума, работоспособности и скромности, Андрей был бы просто счастлив. Нет, само собой, глубокими декольте Тропинкиной можно было любоваться бесконечно, но работать после созерцания подобных прелестей даже святому было бы некоторое время проблематично. А Андрей святым никогда не был и становиться не собирался.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — сразу начал с главного Андрей.

— Я готова, — с энтузиазмом сказала Клава.

— Смотри, — Андрей разложил на столе бумаги, которые изучил накануне. — Это отчеты Ивана Васильевича о браке на производстве. Все цифры — максимально допустимая планка для брака. Заметь, минимального значения брака нет нигде, все партии ткани и готовых изделий почти с одинаковым показателем брака из отчета в отчет.

Слегка нахмурившись, Клава внимательно прочитала все бумаги, беззвучно шевеля губами, а потом посмотрела на Андрея и спросила:

— И вы думаете?..

— Я думаю, что с приходом Воропаева, а, может, и до него, милейший Иван Васильевич начал свое небольшое дельце, используя ткани и оборудование «Зималетто», чтобы шить и продавать одежду налево, чем обеспечил себе безбедную жизнь если не в старости, то по крайней мере в ближайшие годы.

Первым, что Николай Семенович Болдырев, начальник и учитель Андрея, вбил ему в голову, было то, что «в России все воруют. Это не я сказал, а Карамзин, знаешь такого? И правильно ведь сказал. Так вот, в первую очередь проверяй, есть ли в компании воры, а уж потом начинай лечение». И Андрей не раз и не два убеждался в истинности этого утверждения.

— Надо нам его как-то вывести на чистую воду, — задумчиво произнес Андрей. — Может, припугнуть?.. А?

Клава с сомнением сказала: 

— Ну, он вряд ли меня увидит, а даже если и увидит, то он должен знать, что я умерла, иначе не испугается. А он может и не знать. Но я могу попытаться.

Андрей расхохотался.

— Хорошая идея, — ответил он, отсмеявшись, — но неконструктивная. Мне нужны доказательства. А еще лучше, если я поймаю его с поличным. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты за ним проследила. Наверняка он шьет одежду на сторону поздно вечером и ночью. Тебя никто, кроме меня, не видит, ты сама сказала, значит, ты спокойно сможешь посмотреть, что творится в швейном цехе, и когда застанешь там Ивана Васильевича и тех швей, которые на него работают, скажешь мне, я буду ждать тебя в кабинете. 

Андрей был горд этим планом не меньше, чем антикризисным бизнес-планом по спасению «Зималетто».

— Но… я не могу! — с паникой во взгляде выпалила Клава. — Не могу. Там страшно, и… и страшно.

— Чем страшно? Послушай, ты же призрак, тебе нечего бояться. Наоборот, это тебя все должны пугаться.

Но его слова явно не убедили Клаву: она упрямо смотрела на него исподлобья и не собиралась выполнять его просьбу.

— Ты можешь сказать, чего именно боишься? 

Клава покачала головой.

— Тогда я тебя провожу. Обещаю, если ты скажешь, что встретилась с реальной опасностью, мы повернем назад. Но если ничего такого не будет, ты подежуришь на производстве после конца рабочего дня и дашь мне знать, если поймаешь, так сказать, Ивана Васильевича за руку. Ты же можешь мгновенно перемещаться с места на место, так?

— Ну да, но…

Она все еще сомневалась, и Андрей поспешно сказал:

— Клянусь, я не допущу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. Ты же хочешь, чтобы у «Зималетто» все было хорошо, так? Без тебя мне никак не справиться.

Правда, Андрей вовсе не был уверен, что сможет ее защитить, но честно намеревался попытаться, хоть и не верил, что ей грозила опасность. Максимум ‒ она покинет, наконец, эту землю и отправится, куда полагалось, но Андрею это казалось не страшным, а как раз вполне нормальным. Клава же, закусив губу, несколько секунд смотрела ему прямо в глаза, словно пытаясь понять, сумеет ли он сдержать слово, а потом неохотно кивнула.

— Ладно, я попробую. 

— Спасибо. Клава, ты — чудо. В прямом смысле слова, — хмыкнул Андрей. — Да, вот еще что: ты знаешь что-нибудь об этом? 

Он показал ей те же бумаги, что ранее Светлане, но, как он и ожидал, Клава ничего подобного не помнила. Судя по всему, она забыла все, что происходило за месяц-два до ее смерти, все, что было связано лично с ней, а остальное помнила очень смутно. Однако кое-что она все же смогла рассказать:

— Он мне не нравился. Ветров, я имею в виду. У меня всегда было такое впечатление, что он говорил одно, думал второе, а делал вообще третье. Но Александр Юрьевич ему доверял.

—То есть, он, по-твоему, мог украсть?

— Наверное, мог, если бы ему не пришлось за это отвечать. А вот Александр Юрьевич точно не мог, он очень хотел, чтобы «Зималетто» процветало.

— А азартными играми он случайно не увлекался? Казино, скачки? Наркотиками не баловался?

— Нет. По крайней мере, я ничего такого не помню.

— Понятно, — задумчиво, потому что его мысли уже переключились на другое, отозвался Андрей. — Тогда до вечера. Я тебя позову.

— Хорошо.

Клава исчезла, а Андрей сел и откинулся на спинку кресла, продолжая обдумывать неожиданную идею: если Клава умерла где-то в другом месте, то вряд ли она вернулась бы призраком в «Зималетто». Так почему Урядов не рассказал ему о том, что с ней случилось? И в свете всего, что он обнаружил за последние дни, кто мог иметь на Клаву такой зуб, что решился ее убить?

* * *

Ближе к вечеру Андрей, как и обещал, отправился проводить Клаву в швейный цех. Всю дорогу Клава тесно прижималась к нему, если так можно выразиться, и всю левую половину тела Андрея слегка покалывало, но это не было неприятно, и никакого холода он не испытывал, скорее, едва уловимое тепло. 

— Ну вот, ничего страшного, правда? — пробормотал он, когда, ближе к нижним этажам, они остались в лифте одни. — Никаких монстров за углом, никаких врат в Ад. Да? Или я что-то пропустил?

— Мне все равно не по себе, — поежилась Клава. 

Двери лифта раскрылись и выпустили их в швейный цех.

— Если что — беги сразу ко мне, — сказал Андрей, не уточняя, что под «если что» он в первую очередь имел в виду разоблачение Ивана Васильевича.

— Попробую, — прошептала Клава.

Андрей хотел ее приободрить и, забывшись, взял за руку — его рука прошла сквозь Клавину, а по всему телу словно пропустили заряд тока. Андрей вздрогнул, а Клава сдавленно охнула и отдернула руку. Извинившись, Андрей поспешно пошел обратно к лифту, оставив Клаву на производстве. Пока он поднимался наверх, у него было такое ощущение что, несмотря ни на что, он только что пожал горячую маленькую ладошку Клавы.

* * *

— Все ушли по домам, — сообщила часа через полтора Клава, появившись в кабинете Андрея.

— Они еще могут вернуться. Ушли ради маскировки, чтобы не возбуждать подозрений.

— Ну, может быть, — Клава села на стул и спросила: — Может, проще охранников спросить? Кто, когда, во сколько? Они должны знать кто когда приходит и уходит.

— Не проще, я же не знаю, вдруг кто из них в доле? К слову об охранниках: Клава, а об охране «Зималетто» ты ничего интересного не помнишь?

— Да нет, вроде. Я немного помню только одного охранника, Потапкина, он часто к нам на этаж заходил вроде как с проверками, а на самом деле поболтать. Милко всегда ворчал, когда видел его, говорил, что одно присутствие «этой гориллы» — его выражение, не мое, — оскверняет его храм моды.

— И почему я не удивлен? — хмыкнул Андрей. — Что у Милко сложный характер, я уже понял, но чего я еще не знаю, так это склонен ли он… к физической агрессии? — Андрей хотел сначала спросить, мог ли Милко убить, но сдержался.

— Милко? Нет, по-моему, нет. Его оружие — слова… и, может, еще иголки, но ничего более серьезного. А что?

— Так, ничего. Иди обратно. Если они часа через два не вернутся, можно будет расходиться по домам. 

Клава вздохнула, но кивнула и, зажмурившись, растворилась в воздухе.

Домой Андрей вернулся уже ближе к полночи и разочарованный: в этот вечер Клава так никого и не застала в швейном цехе.

* * *

Фирмы, которой Ветров и Воропаев перечислили деньги якобы за ткани, не существовало. Счет, на который были переведены деньги, принадлежал совсем другой компании, которая, впрочем, уже была закрыта. Короче говоря, выяснить, кому ушли деньги, пока не удалось, но Андрей не собирался так просто сдаваться. 

С разоблачением Ивана Васильевича дело тоже обстояло неважно: Катя торчала в швейном цехе два вечера до глубокой ночи, а Андрей ждал ее в это время в кабинете, но на производстве было тихо и безлюдно. 

— Если сегодня тоже ничего, устроим завтра выходной,— наливая себе рюмочку коньяка, решил Андрей, когда на третий день Клава пришла к нему перед «дежурством». — Будешь?

Она посмотрела на него, как на душевнобольного, но он, не обращая на это внимания, налил и ей рюмочку.

— Пить одному — не комильфо, как сейчас любят говорить, — пояснил Андрей. — Будем считать, что ты не пьешь не потому, что привидение, а просто потому, что не хочешь.

— Ну, если вам так легче… — сухо отозвалась Клава и, не договорив, исчезла.

Андрей лишь усмехнулся и сделал глоток коньяка. По крайней мере, одна польза от его ночных бдений была: он переделал массу работы, до которой у него все не доходили руки.

* * *

Проснулся Андрей от плеска волн и, сонно подумав, что ни за что не встанет, хотел было перевернуться на другой бок, но обнаружил, что у него затекло все тело и зверски болит шея. Кое-как выпрямившись, он выяснил, что заснул на столе в своем кабинете, а плеск волн, разбудивший его, оказался всего лишь плеском воды в ведре уборщицы, которая намывала пол, бормоча себе что-то под нос. Услышав кряхтение и жалобный стон Андрея, она подняла голову, осуждающе покачала ей и вернулась к своему занятию. 

— Я тут… заснул, — зачем-то стал объяснять Андрей.

Будь он не таким сонным и дезориентированным, он не стал бы этого делать, но уборщица так живо напомнила ему школьную техничку тетю Дашу, перед которой трепетали не только школьники, но и некоторые учителя, что Андрей невольно начал оправдываться.

— Хозяин — барин, — пожала плечами уборщица.

Пока Андрей растирал шею, она протерла пол и, подойдя к столу, спросила:

— Рюмки мыть?

— Что?

— Рюмки, спрашиваю, мыть или так оставить?

Андрей посмотрел на рюмки из-под коньяка — одну полную, другую пустую, — и на стоявшую рядом бутылку и слегка покраснел.

— Нет, спасибо, просто поставьте обратно на столик.

— Как скажете. 

Уборщица взяла рюмки и бутылки и понесла их к столику у окна, бормоча себе под нос: «Вот так пьют, пьют, да и разбиваются. Скоро все сопьются и сгинут. Один вон пьянствовал с директором и сразу помер, теперь второй туда же».

В любое другое время Андрей поразился бы тому, насколько уборщица похожа на тетю Дашу, — ну прямо сестра-близнец, он и не думал, что такие еще бывают, — но сейчас его слишком заинтересовали ее слова.

— Что значит, «пьянствовал с директором и сразу помер»? — спросил Андрей.

— Да ничего, — отозвалась уборщица, протирая столик с таким энтузиазмом, словно надеялась, что от ее усилий на нем появится джинн.

— Простите, как вас зовут?

— Зинаида Петровна.

— Зинаида Петровна, — переходя на заговорщически-доверительный тон, сказал Андрей вставая из-за стола, — я вижу, как усердно вы трудитесь, и уверен, ваш труд никто не ценит по достоинству.

Он достал из кармана портмоне, вынул оттуда несколько купюр, и протянул их Зинаиде Петровне.

— Я также уверен, что вы умеете хранить секреты, — продолжил он, — но мне очень, очень надо знать, что вы имели в виду. Вы видели Александра Юрьевича накануне того, как он попал в аварию?

— Видеть — не видела, — сказала Зинаида Петровна, убирая деньги. — Но я утром пришла убираться в кабинете, а на его столе две рюмки стоят. А потом я узнала, что он ночью разбился.

— Почему вы решили, что он пил с директором? Каким директором?

— Да с этим, как его, финдиректором. Ветровым. В корзине мусорной сигара лежала, у нас их только он курил.

— Ясно. А вы об этом кому-нибудь говорили?

— Зачем? За пьянство у нас, вроде, пока не сажают, и я так скажу: если у кого не хватает мозгов не садиться пьяным за руль, то туда ему и дорога, — фыркнула Зинаида Петровна. — Я все прибрала, как всегда, и все.

— Ну да, ну да, — Андрей вынул еще пару купюр и сказал, глядя ей в глаза: — Я думаю, что об этом пока и не стоит никому рассказывать. Кому какое до этого дело, верно?

Зинаида Петровна молча кивнула и, собрав весь свой уборщицкий скарб, ушла, а Андрей с силой потер лицо руками и тяжело опустился в кресло. Вот только этого ему не хватало. 

* * *

Некоторых сотрудников все же пришлось уволить. Андрей понимал, что это было необходимо, но на душе все равно было паршиво.

— Надо — значит, надо, — рассудительно сказала Клава.

Ее дежурства в швейном цехе не дали никакого результата, и Андрей устроил пару дней отдыха для них обоих, однако сегодня Клава снова собиралась «на вахту».

— Вы так не расстраивайтесь, — продолжила она, присаживаясь на свой любимый стул и с сочувствием глядя на Андрея своими большими карими глазами. — У вас хорошо получается. Руководить, в смысле. Вы могли бы открыть свой бизнес, а вместо этого спасаете чужие…

Незаданный, но подразумевавшийся вопрос «Почему?» повис в воздухе.

— Мой дед со стороны отца работал в Госплане, был крупной шишкой и хотел, чтобы отец тоже занялся экономикой. А отец стал инженером, одним из лучших в свой области, и хотел, чтобы я пошел по его стопам. У мамы свое модельное агентство, и она надеялась, что я буду помогать им управлять, а со временем возьму все в свои руки. Ну, а мне оказалось интереснее помогать спасать чужой бизнес.

— А, значит, боитесь ответственности, — задумчиво протянула Клава и тут же пискнула, опустив глаза: — Простите.

— Ничего я не боюсь! — возмутился Андрей. — Просто разные фирмы, разные проблемы интереснее, чем заниматься чем-то одним. Посмотри на «Зималетто»: три семьи жизнь положили, чтобы основать и развить компанию, а в итоге она никому стала не нужна.

Андрей говорил чистую правду: ему действительно было интереснее вытягивать из проблем чужие компании, чем работать в собственной. Он понял это еще в университете, когда помог однокурснику спасти идущий ко дну бизнес. Но в последнее время, в чем он признавался себе крайне редко, у него стало возникать желание осесть на одном месте. Желательно, чтобы это место было в Москве, которую он считал своим домом, хоть и нечасто здесь бывал. Вот только фирм, которым требовалась его помощь, в масштабах одного города, пусть и столицы, было гораздо меньше, чем в масштабах всей страны. Поговорить, что ли, об этом с Ромкой… В этот момент, словно услышав его мысли, ему позвонил Роман, и Андрей махнул Клаве рукой, отправляя ее на производство. Она нахмурилась и исчезла, и Жданов, заметивший ее странный взгляд, решил, как бы ни смешно это звучало, что она ревновала его к другу. Надо было побыстрее помочь ей окончательно умереть, пока не вернулся Роман: почему-то идея о том, чтобы рассказать другу о привидении, живущем в каморке, казалась сейчас как никогда неудачной.

* * *

— Никого, — разочарованно сообщила Клава, снова появляясь в кабинете. — Может, мы ошиблись?

Слышать это «мы» было в какой-то мере приятно, но Андрей понимал, что Клава тут ни при чем, что если кто и ошибся, то только он.

Устроившись, как всегда, на стуле, она сказала тихо:

— Знаете, это даже забавно: я не помню своего папу — ни как его зовут, ни как он выглядит, — но зато помню, что стала экономистом только из-за него. Наверное, он тоже хотел, чтобы я пошла по его стопам. Мне кажется… — она склонила голову на бок, словно вспоминая, и продолжила: — Мне кажется, он хотел сына, а родилась я. Неуклюжая и неспортивная.

— И ты решила его хоть чем-то порадовать и пошла в экономический? Ничего, зато из тебя вышел хороший экономист.

— Да, но я не уверена, что хотела именно этого.

Андрей с трудом сдержался, чтобы не ляпнуть, что у нее еще есть шанс все исправить и выбрать занятие по вкусу: иногда он едва помнил, что Клава — призрак.

— Ты ничего больше не вспомнила? — спросил он вместо этого.

— Нет. Иногда это ужасно раздражает.

Она понурилась, сказала быстро: «Я пошла обратно», и опять исчезла. Андрей не сомневался, что если бы привидения умели плакать, она заплакала бы.

* * *

Он уже начал задремывать, когда бумаги на столе зашелестели, словно в кабинете пронесся порыв ветра, и в ту же секунду перед столом возникла возбужденная Клава:

— Андрей Палыч, Андрей Палыч, они пришли, быстрее! Быстрее же!

Несмотря на то, что Андрей ждал именно этого, он не сразу сообразил, о чем она говорит, а сообразив, вскочил на ноги, едва не свалив стул, и выбежал из кабинета. Клава последовала за ним, и он мог бы поклясться, что она летит, не касаясь ногами пола.

— Так, так, так, — медленно и громко сказал он, прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку.

Швеи, уже устроившиеся за машинками, вздрогнули, а Иван Васильевич посмотрел на Андрея с видом оленя, замеченного волком.

— У меня, наверное, что-то с памятью, — продолжил Андрей, — потому что я не помню никакого срочного заказа. Что шьем, Иван Васильевич?

— Ну… понимаете… отдел сбыта… в одном из магазинов кончилось несколько моделей, и на складе их тоже нет, и мы…

— Значит, Серегин в курсе? — уточнил Андрей, доставая телефон.

Серегин был начальником отдела сбыта и всегда был в курсе всего, что происходило не только в его отделе, но и во всем «Зималетто».

— Да! Нет. В смысле, нам передала заказ секретарша…

— Покажите.

— Что показать? — смешался Иван Васильевич, попятившись от наступавшего на него Андрея.

— Наряд-заказ покажите.

— Так она все по телефону передала, количество, артикулы и все остальное.

— Угу. То есть, если мы сейчас проведем инвентаризацию остатков ткани за полгода, в том числе и с браком, все будет на месте?

— А… э-э-э… — смешался Иван Васильевич.

— Так, дамы, вы пока свободны, — сказал Андрей швеям. — О вашей дальнейшей работе и всем остальном поговорим завтра ровно в девять утра в моем кабинете. Опоздание не приветствуется.

Кто-то из швей пытался было возразить, но тяжелый взгляд Андрея заставил ее замолчать, и женщины поспешно ушли, оглядываясь на Ивана Васильевича. На Андрея они не смотрели.

— Что до вас, Иван Васильевич… — Андрей сделал драматическую паузу, делая вид, что обдумывает судьбу начальника производства, хотя в действительности все давно решил. — Не будем откладывать дело в долгий ящик: сейчас я позвоню в полицию, мы с вами спокойно дождемся наших доблестных стражей порядка, и вы им все расскажете.

— Андрей Павлович, пожалуйста, не надо полиции. Я… я все возмещу, клянусь, — утирая выступивший на лбу пот, начал сбивчиво бормотать Иван Васильевич. — Все-все, клянусь. Не сразу, но все, только не надо полиции, умоляю. Мы все сами. У меня семья, дети, старший в институте учится, он же в армию попадет, я отдам все, когда смогу.

Он был жалок в своем неприкрытом страхе, и Андрею вдруг захотелось покончить со всем как можно быстрее.

— Возместите, — почти ласково сказал он. — Вы же у нас материально ответственным за ткань числитесь, а уж с браком она или нет, значения не имеет. Так что за все, чего на складе не окажется, вы и так ответите. Но вот полиции захочется поговорить с вами об убийстве.

— Что? Какое убийство? — казалось, Ивана Васильевича сейчас хватит удар. — Я ни о каком убийстве не знаю! Я тут ни при чем!

— Ну как же? А помощница Воропаева? Катерина… Напомните, как ее звали?

— Пушкарева?

— Именно! Катя Пушкарева. Она ведь тоже разузнала о вашем дополнительном источнике доходов за счет «Зималетто». А вы заставили ее молчать, так ведь?

— Что? Да ничего подобного! — в панике воскликнул Иван Васильевич. — Я ее и пальцем не трогал! Да, она ходила, разнюхивала тут что-то, но со мной ни о чем таком не разговаривала. Не трогал я ее! Я… я вообще в это время в отпуске был! — победно заявил он вдруг после долгого размышления. — На юбилее тещи, это кто хотите может подтвердить, вся толпа ее родственничков, которых она пригласила. Весь отпуск коту под хвост! Застрял там на всю неделю. Так что можете вызывать, кого хотите, я ни в чем не виноват. Я только когда из отпуска вернулся, узнал, что с Пушкаревой случилось, меня в тот день и в Москве-то не было, вот! За ткани заплачу, а убийство вы на меня не повесите, и не надейтесь!

Не то чтобы Андрей всерьез верил, что это Иван Васильевич убил Катю-Клаву, но упустить возможность проверить это он не мог. И хотя это было, наверное, неразумно, он верил начальнику производства. К тому же его алиби, если до этого дойдет, можно было легко проверить.

— Ладно, поговорим завтра, — устало сказал Андрей. — В три часа в моем кабинете, и лучше бы вам явиться.

— Буду, — буркнул Иван Васильевич и вышел, пройдя мимо Андрея с оскорбленным видом.

Андрей тяжело вздохнул и прислонился спиной к стене. Он с самого начала понимал, что добиться от Ивана Васильевича заплатить «Зималетто» не только за ткани, но и упущенную выгоду, и за использование ресурсов компании было если не безнадежной, то, во всяком случае, очень трудной и времязатратной задачей. Если удастся стрясти с него деньги за использованную ткань — а ему это удастся, не будь он Андреем Ждановым, — уже хорошо. Особенно учитывая, что это покроет стоимость ремонта швейной машины.

— Что-то случилось?

Андрей вздрогнул и поднял голову. На него озабоченно смотрела Клава.

— Я пошла за швеями, хотела посмотреть, расскажут они обо всем кому-то из охранников или нет, но они ни с кем не общались, просто ушли. Так что-то случилось? Что сказал Иван Васильевич?

— Ничего, — выдавил из себя улыбку Андрей. — Надеюсь, завтра мы договоримся, как он будет возмещать нам потери, и вскоре мы попрощаемся с ним навсегда.

— Это плохо?

— Это нормально.

— А по вам не скажешь, — скептически сказала Клава.

— Да, я такой противоречивый, — фыркнул Андрей. — Идем, я хочу, наконец-то, нормально выспаться.

— Вчера мы никого не подкарауливали, — заметила Клава, невинно хлопая глазами.

Андрей смерил ее надменным, как он надеялся (и зря, если бы он мог видеть себя со стороны), взглядом и пошел к лифту. Ему не нужно было оглядываться, чтобы узнать, что она последовала за ним — он и так это чувствовал.

* * *

Ивану Васильевичу волей-неволей пришлось согласиться оплатить израсходованные остатки ткани, которые он списал как брак. А куда ему было деваться под напором юристов «Зималетто», вооруженных актами инвентаризации?

— Это было до обидного легко и скучно, — пожаловался Андрей Роману пару дней спустя.

— Ждан, никогда бы не подумал, что антикризисное управление ‒ настолько неинтересная вещь, что ты ищешь приключения на свою пятую точку, — рассмеялся Малиновский. — Ты не представляешь, насколько, — проворчал Андрей. — Так как у вас там дела, когда вы возвращаетесь?

— Это зависит от…

«Извините, связь прервалась», — сообщил Андрею равнодушный женский голос. Вот черт! Андрей попробовал перезвонить, но «абонент» был уже «недоступен». Это не было неожиданностью — связь в тех местах, где пребывал сейчас Роман, была паршивой, — но все равно обидно. Мысленно чертыхнувшись, Андрей вернулся к работе.

* * *

Куда именно девались деньги за ткани, которые «Зималетто» так и не получило, выяснить по-прежнему не удавалось, кто убил Клаву — тоже. Сама Клава по этому поводу, похоже, не переживала, и, появляясь, с энтузиазмом помогала Андрею с работой.

Андрей не представлял, как выяснить, что случилось с Клавой, тем более что один из его подозреваемых уже отсеялся, второй был недоступен, а потенциальный третий — мертв. Оставался только Милко, но рассчитывать на то, что он добровольно сознается, было нелепо. Андрей как раз обдумывал, как лучше подступиться к этой задаче, когда зверь, то есть Милко, сам прибежал на своего ловца. И не просто прибежал — ворвался в кабинет, сметая все на своем пути, как тайфун.

— Что это такое?! — возмущенно спросил он, бросая на стол какие-то бумаги. — Что за безобразие? По какому праву ты меняешь моделей?

— Это не я, это агентство, — отозвался Андрей, взглянув на бумаги. — Они повысили цены на тех моделей, которых ты выбрал, мы не можем себе их позволить, поэтому их заменят те, которых ты отобрал как запасных.

— Не как запасных! Как моделей для примерки, они не годятся для подиума!

— Всем годятся, а тебе нет? Как-нибудь справишься.

— Ты… ты…. — Милко задохнулся от гнева, а потом заявил: — Я этого так не оставлю. Я найду на тебя управу!

— Как на Пушкареву? — вырвалось у Андрея.

— Что? Что за бред, при чем тут она? Не уходи от темы, ты лишь…

— Нет уж, — перебил его начавший закипать Андрей, — это ты не уходи от темы. Хочешь сделать со мной то же, что с Пушкаревой? Она ведь узнала твой маленький секрет, да? Хотя нет, маленьким его не назовешь, вон какой здоровый шкаф, в нем, небось, кило сто будет. Так ведь? Пушкарева узнала, что ты спишь с охранником! Ты ей угрожал, а потом заставил замолчать навсегда?

Несколько секунд Милко молча хватал ртом воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба, а потом, внезапно успокоившись, криво усмехнулся и бессильно опустился в кресло.

— Это даже не смешно, — сказал он, махнув рукой. — Да, Пушкарева узнала. Случайно. Возможно, я немного… как это говорят? переломил палку, когда с ней разговаривал…

— Перегнул палку, — машинально поправил его Андрей.

— Хорошо, перегнул. Признаю, я мог угрожать… — Он осекся под взглядом Андрея и поправился: — Что угрожал ей, но только увольнением, ничем больше! Я никогда не поднял бы руку на женщину, даже если это Пушкарева.

— Звучит очень по-доброму, — съязвил Андрей. — Совсем не похоже на слова убийцы.

— По-моему, ты больной, — серьезно сказал Милко. — Я просил Пушкареву молчать не ради себя. Гей-охранник – это не гей-модельер, да еще иностранец, это другое, его бы не потерпели. Я не хотел, чтобы эта идиотка испортила ему жизнь, но я не стал бы убивать. Я не… не… маньяк какой-то, это все твои дикие фантазии. Ты ведь мне не веришь, да? Не веришь, по глазам вижу, но я ничего такого не делал: в тот день мы с Воропаевым и Ветровым были на презентации коллекции в нашем магазине в Варшаве. Приехали – а тут полный дурдом: все рыдают, Пушкаревой нет, моя лучшая модель сказала, что беременна! Кошмар! Разве такое забудешь? Не знаю, кто тебе наврал эту чушь про Пушкареву. Она была неуклюжей ходячей неприятностью, даже показ мне однажды сорвала. То, что с ней случилось, — несчастный случай, она упала и ударилась головой. И, по-моему, у тебя с головой тоже не все в порядке. 

Милко сказал это с такой убежденностью, что ему трудно было не поверить. Возможно, он искренне заблуждался насчет несчастного случая, произошедшего с Клавой, но он ее, похоже, не убивал.

«Фиговый из меня следователь, — невесело подумал Андрей, когда Милко наконец ушел после очередного раунда споров, возмущенный, как кот, которому не удалось поймать вожделенную мышь из-за глупости хозяина. — Всем верю, никого не проверяю, в полицию не иду. А вдруг это все же Иван Васильевич или Милко?»

С другой стороны, что он мог сказать полиции? «Я знаю, что Катю Пушкареву почти наверняка убили, потому что ее дух никак не может обрести покой и помогает мне управлять компанией?» Андрей с силой потер лицо руками и подумал, что, наверное, не имело смысла откладывать этот разговор, ведь он больше ничего не мог сделать. Подозреваемые у него закончились, и вряд ли кто-то признается, если он будет ходить по «Зималетто» и спрашивать каждого встречного, не он ли убил Катю Пушкареву. И вообще, может, это и впрямь был несчастный случай? А уйти в мир иной она не может… ну, скажем, потому что не отдала кому-нибудь одолженную заколку, а теперь мучается из-за этого, но вспомнить ничего не может.

Когда его жизнь превратилась в смесь фантастического романа и записок психиатра?

— Клава, — позвал он.

Клава привычно материализовалась возле стола.

— Да?

Она выжидающе посмотрела на Андрея, который, неловко поерзав в кресле, спросил:

— Ты так ничего и не вспомнила?

— Нет.

— Ясно… Клава, боюсь, у меня плохие новости: я не знаю, кто тебя убил. Если вообще убил.

— А что, есть варианты?

— Вообще-то, да. Все считают, что ты просто упала и разбила голову.

Катя села и с минуту молчала.

— Не помню, — сказала она, — но может быть. Я неуклюжая… была. Значит, вы про меня что-то узнали, да? Что? Как меня зовут по-настоящему?

— Нет уж, — Андрей нашел в себе силы усмехнуться. — Мы же договорились: пока сама не вспомнишь, как тебя зовут, буду называть тебя «Клавой». И я ничего такого не узнал, извини. Похоже, тебе придется задержаться здесь еще на какое-то время.

— Ну… может, это не так плохо, — теребя манжет пиджака, тихо сказала Клава. — Я вам буду помогать, и… и вам будет не так одиноко, — совсем уж шепотом закончила она.

Андрей не знал, что на это ответить.

— Надеюсь, Ромка тоже сможет тебя увидеть, — пробормотал он чуть позже. — Не хотелось бы оказаться в психушке.

Клава подняла голову и посмотрела на него большими и какими-то дикими глазами.

— Я… Андрей Павлович, я завтра не приду, — неожиданно выпалила она. — У меня дело. Я сама приду, как смогу, не зовите меня, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — удивившись, согласился Андрей. — А что…

Но договорить он не успел: Катя исчезла.

Дела? У привидения? Это что-то новенькое. Андрей лишь рассчитывал, что с ней все будет в порядке, когда она вернется. И, — он не мог этого не признать, — страшно любопытно, что у нее за дела.

Андрей держался два дня, как и обещал, но когда Клава не появилась и на третий день, он не выдержал и тихонечко позвал ее. Вот только на этот раз, вопреки сложившемуся обыкновению, Клава не возникла у его стола с видом трудолюбивой и скромной секретарши, готовой на любые подвиги ради своего начальника. Андрей снова позвал ее, разочарованно вздохнул, не получив ответа, и попросил у Маши кофе — третью чашку за день. В конце концов, сейчас некому было твердить ему, что это вредно для здоровья.

На шестой день, сразу после на редкость унылых выходных у Андрея было несколько деловых встреч, поэтому дозваться Клаву он и не пытался, однако на седьмой день он едва ли не каждый час произносил вслух ее имя, надеясь, что она появится.

— Слушай, прости, если я сделал что-то не так, — сказал Андрей утром восьмого дня. — Я не хотел тебя обидеть, честное слово.

— Если ты ушла насовсем, даже не попрощавшись, — сказал он после обеда, — я разозлюсь. Ну нельзя же так! Только появись еще раз, обязательно выскажу тебе все, что об этом думаю.

Кабинет молчал, только фикус едва слышно шевелил листьями, и Андрею уже начало казаться, что у него все же был затяжной период психоза с галлюцинациями. Как назло, он не мог дозвониться ни до Романа, ни до Юлианы и уже начал беспокоиться, когда, словно в ответ на его мысли, вечером восьмого дня после исчезновения Клавы в дверь кабинета тихонько постучали. Сначала Андрей с досадой мысленно ругнулся на Машу, но тут же вспомнил, что рабочий день уже закончился, и он сам отпустил ее. Недоумевая, кому он мог понадобиться в такой час, пригласил:

— Войдите.

— Не ждал? — раздался от двери знакомый веселый голос, и Андрей изумленно уставился на появившегося в кабинете Романа. — А я тут! — и Малиновский, сияя, вырос у президентского стола, как всегда жизнерадостный и энергичный, в том же любимом свитере с белочкой, что и до отъезда.

Андрей поднялся, чтобы поприветствовать лучшего друга, с которым не виделся уже черт знает сколько, но тот проворно увернулся от объятий, да еще вскинул руки ладонями вперед, словно поставив между ними невидимую стену.

— Прости, — сказал Роман с улыбкой в ответ на обиженно-недоуменный взгляд Андрея, поднял руки, словно сдаваясь, и отошел еще на пару шагов назад, — но ты должен помнить, что сломанный нос — очень неприятная штука.

О да, Андрей и впрямь отлично это помнил: лет пять назад во время футбольного матча между игроками любительского клуба, в который они оба входили, Роман нечаянно сломал ему нос, и это было незабываемое ощущение. Вот только…

— При чем здесь нос? — озадаченно спросил Андрей.

— Извините, Андрей Палыч, но я решила, что так лучше, — раздался сбоку еще один знакомый голос.

— Клава? — не подумав, спросил он и обернулся.

Слева действительно стояла Клава, теребя рукав пиджака — верный призрак того, что она нервничала.

— Что?.. — опомнившись, он снова повернулся к Роману и сказал, не представляя, как ему выкрутиться: — Это я не тебе. Я…

— Да уж надеюсь, что не мне: разве я могу сравниться с такой очаровательной девушкой? — усмехнулся Роман и подмигнул Клаве.

— Подожди, ты что, ее видишь?

— Вижу, — легко согласился Роман, и у Андрея появилось ощущение, что он все же бредит.

— Но…

— Ждан, — перебил его Роман таким серьезным голосом, что у Андрея появилось очень нехорошее предчувствие, угнездившееся тяжелым комом где-то в животе, — вспомни.

Он оказался вдруг возле Андрея, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

— Вспомни, — настойчиво повторил Малиновский, и Андрей хотел было спросить, что он должен вспомнить, но во рту у него внезапно пересохло, и он не смог даже шевельнуть языком.

— Вспомни!

И он вспомнил. Воспоминания нахлынули на него, как девятый вал, и Андрей захлебнулся ими. В глазах у него потемнело, а голова закружилась так, что он не удержался на ногах и осел на пол. До последнего, до той самой секунды, когда его поглотила темнота, Андрей надеялся, что его подхватит дружеская рука, но этого не произошло.

* * *

Когда он пришел в себя, у него над головой спорили, и, судя по всему, уже давно.

—…не так! — воскликнула Клава.

— А как? Я не садист и мучить животных не люблю.

— Чего?

— Я предпочитаю не резать собаке хвост по частям. Лучше уж разобраться со всем сразу и навсегда.

— Разобрались? — это было сказано Клавой, причем с явным сарказмом. — И что нам теперь делать? Мы даже воды ему дать не можем.

— Виски, — поправил ее Роман. — Но да, не можем. Что уже неважно, потому что клиент приходит в себя. Да, Андрюха? — присев на корточки, спросил Малиновский.

Андрей охнул, пытаясь сесть, и потер лицо. Голова болела, а перед глазами плясали черные точки, но он был жив. Впрочем, в данный момент он не был уверен, что рад этому. Просто потому, что был единственным живым существом в помещении, а быть в меньшинстве не всегда приятно.

Андрей помнил. Помнил, как несколько месяцев назад, почти закончив работу над проектом по другую сторону Уральских гор, поехал в Москву, чтобы отчитаться перед Болдыревым и заглянуть на предыдущее спасенное предприятие, которое снова попросило одолжить им ненадолго Андрея. Как работал три недели, как проклятый, и едва вспомнил, что ему надо встретить прилетавших Ромку и Юлиану. Как мчался в аэропорт, предчувствуя взбучку от Юлианы и названивая Малине, но телефон у того был выключен. Помнил, как, приехав, увидел, что рейс задерживается, и с облегчением вздохнул. Как узнал о крушении самолета, на котором летели Ромка и Юлиана, как почти сутки провел в созданном для родственников и друзей пассажиров штабе. Как поехал домой, узнав, что выживших нет, закрылся в квартире и несколько дней пил, не просыхая и не отвечая на звонки и письма Болдырева и родителей.

На похоронах Романа он был трезв, спокоен, и наотрез отказался говорить прощальную речь. Для Андрея Ромка оставался живее всех живых, хотя он ни с кем не делился этими мыслями. В его сознании лучший друг остался работать за Уралом вместе со своей невестой — умницей, красавицей и гением пиара. Траурный венок, фотография в черной рамке, закрытый гроб — всего этого в жизни Андрея не было и быть не могло. Ведь время от времени они созванивались с Ромкой, тот рассказывал о работе, передавал привет от Юлианы, строил планы на будущее, и никак, совершенно и категорически не мог быть мертвым. Как мог умереть тот, с кем Андрей с седьмого класса сидел за одной партой, с кем вместе прогуливал уроки, подделывал дневник, обсуждал, что делать на свидании с одноклассницей, с кем писал ночами курсовые за несколько часов до их сдачи и набивал первые шишки на работе? Тот, кто знал Андрея едва ли не лучше его самого, просто не мог умереть, и все тут.

Клава была первой, с кем он заговорил про Малину… хотя нет, пару раз в разговорах с матерью он упоминал, что сделает то-то и то-то, когда Ромка вернется, и сейчас понимал, почему его слова вызывали у нее странное молчание. Наверное, мать думала, что он просто оговаривался, раз не предлагала ему побеседовать с врачом. Впрочем, может, и зря не предлагала. Андрей уже не был уверен, что она, они — и Клава, и Ромка, — не галлюцинации, хотя здравый смысл подсказывал, что если бы он бредил, то сразу «придумал» бы себе Ромку, без Клавы.

— Самому, все самому, — сказал ни с того, ни с сего Роман.

Андрей, внезапно понял, что снова лег и закрыл глаза. Открыл их и спросил:

— Что?

— Тебе самому придется встать и налить себе виски. И выпить его тоже самому, — со вздохом добавил Роман. — Мы с Клавой ничем не можем тебе помочь. Ужасно неудобно быть нематериальным, знаешь ли.

— Не знаю, — отозвался Андрей, с трудом вставая на ноги.

— Вот и хорошо, — радостно сказал Роман. — Нас двоих вполне хватит.

Задумчиво посмотрев на бутылку коньяка, Андрей налил себе стакан воды и жадно осушил его.

— Ты с самого начала все знала? — спросил он у Клавы.

— Я поняла, что что-то не так, когда вы первый раз при мне с Романом Дмитриевичем разговаривали. У вас телефон не звонил, а вы сделали вид, что звонил, и с кем-то разговаривали. А потом я услышала, что на том конце провода вам отвечают… так четко, как будто ваш собеседник стоял рядом, только невидимый.

— А что, стоял? — поинтересовался Андрей уже у Ромки.

— Строго говоря, нет. Межпространственное общение — сложная штука, не забивай себе этим голову, — махнул рукой Роман.

Примерно так же он отмахивался, когда Андрей спрашивал его, точно ли он отмерил нужные вещества для лабораторной работы. К счастью, в кабинете химии не хранилось ничего по-настоящему опасного, и все отделались лишь легким испугом.

— Я подумала, что вам надо знать, — сказала Клава, не глядя на Андрея. — Вы не знали или не хотели знать, что общаетесь с… с духом, а так нельзя.

При этих словах она многозначительно посмотрела на Романа, который лишь закатил глаза. Он явно был не согласен с Клавой, но не собирался это обсуждать.

— Нам надо поговорить, — сказал он Андрею и, обращаясь уже к Клаве, добавил: — Наедине.

Андрей почему-то ожидал, что Клава будет возражать, но она лишь кивнула и исчезла. Роман вздохнул, переступил с ноги на ногу и снова вздохнул. Впервые на памяти Андрея у него не находилось слов, чтобы начать разговор.

— Прости, — сказал, наконец, Роман. — Я не хотел, чтобы так все вышло.

— Почему ты остался? — еще минуту назад Андрей не мог решить, о чем спросить друга в первую очередь, но сейчас этот вопрос вырвался у него сам собой.

— Не мог же я оставить тебя совсем одного, — так, словно это было очевидным, ответил Роман.

— Значит, из-за меня, — виновато сказал Андрей.

— Я все равно остался бы, неважно, помнил бы ты о том, что я мертв, или нет, — твердо произнес Роман. — Просто не общался бы с тобой… наверное, но все равно был бы рядом. Я был тебе нужен.

— И что изменилось сейчас?

— Как ни прискорбно это признавать, твоя Клава в чем-то права: ты должен был вспомнить. Подавляемые воспоминания, эмоции и все такое могут свести в могилу раньше времени, а я не хочу так рано встречаться с тобой… там. И, потом, сейчас ты можешь справиться без меня.

— Да неужели? — с горечью хмыкнул Андрей. — С чем же?

— Со всем. С жизнью. Тем более что теперь у тебя есть Клава.

— Ну ты сравнил! — возмутился Андрей.

— Ничего подобного! — возмутился в ответ Ромка. — Я несравненный, единственный и неповторимый, но… Ладно, неважно. Расскажи лучше, как у тебя дела?

— Я тебе уже рассказывал. К тому же ты и так все видел, скажешь, нет?

— Это все не то. Расскажи.

Подумав, Андрей сел на пол, прислонившись спиной к ножке стола (Малина сел напротив по-турецки) и начал рассказывать.

* * *

Андрею казалось странным, что они проговорили много часов. Они же работали когда-то вместе и до смерти Романа виделись почти каждый день, а после Андрей не раз разговаривал с ним по телефону, и все же оказалось, что они многое не успели друг другу сказать.

Когда у них закончились, наконец, слова, было уже раннее утро. Наверное, Андрей должен был испытывать горе из-за смерти Ромки, которая для него была совсем недавней, но вместо этого он был необычайно спокоен, даже безмятежен.

— Мне пора, — сказал Роман, посмотрев в окно. — Я бы рад остаться, но не могу. Юлиана и так ворчит, что я слишком задержался.

— Подожди, она что?..

— Не совсем, — Роман понял, что он имел в виду. — Она не ушла, как полагалось, осталась из-за меня, — смущенно признался он, — но общаться с тобой не может. Она передает тебе привет.

Андрей не сомневался, что кроме привета Юлиана передавала свое возмущение тем, что из-за него она и Ромка не могли окончательно упокоиться с миром.

— Я ей тоже. Скажи, мне жаль, что так получилось.

— Она знает, — слегка улыбнулся Роман. — Теперь, пока мы не попрощались, нам надо кое-что сделать, — он с энтузиазмом потер руки и попросил: — Зови свою Клаву.

— А сам не можешь? У тебя это должно лучше получиться.

— Могу, но тебя она скорее послушает.

Клава явилась, не успел Андрей произнести ее имя.

— Раз уж у нас сегодня вечер воспоминаний, то давайте отрываться по полной. Скажи-ка, Клава, ты ничего больше не вспомнила?

Клава бросила быстрый взгляд на Андрея и отрицательно помотала головой.

— Жаль, — констатировал Роман. — Надо стимулировать. Андрей, ты у нее про все записи в дневнике спрашивал?

— Да, вроде, — неуверенно отозвался Андрей.

— Проверь.

Андрей достал из ящика стола дневник, краем глаза поглядывая на Ромку и Клаву. Они подчеркнуто не смотрели друг на друга, как разругавшиеся детсадовцы. Андрей не спрашивал друга, как его нашла Клава и как уговорила показаться, решив потом допросить саму Клаву, но подозревал, что вряд ли их встреча была теплой.

— Так, про «И.В.» и брак мы уже все выяснили, про Милко ‒ тоже…

— А что с Милко? — перебила Андрея Клава.

— Потом расскажу, — пообещал он. — Про мышеловку я спрашивал, она не помнит. Не помнишь же?

— Нет.

— Остальное — более ранние, понятные и явно не важные заметки, вроде «У М.Т. новый бойфренд, посмотрим, надолго ли». Хотя подожди, вот об этом я не спрашивал: «ТК. Спросить папу». Что-нибудь вспоминается?

— Нет, — повторила Клава.

— А если подумать? — вклинился в разговор Роман.

— Я думаю, — нелюбезно отозвалась Клава, — но все равно ничего не помню. ТК… Раз это без точек написано, то это аббревиатура, а не инициалы. Это может быть Трудовой кодекс или Таможенный… — она осеклась, охнула и приложила руку ко лбу. — Ну конечно! Таможенный кодекс! Я вспомнила! — с восторгом воскликнула она и начала взахлеб рассказывать.

— Когда Воропаев пришел в «Зималетто», компания была самоокупаемой, но и только. Он хотел ее расширить, составил бизнес-план и взял кредит, но просчитался — денег не хватало. Воропаев, чтобы сэкономить, купил синтетические ткани, из них отшили большую партию новой коллекции, но коллекция провалилась. Надо было брать новый кредит, чтобы купить нормальные ткани. Тут Ветров сказал, что на него вышли узбекские поставщики с очень низкими ценами. Вроде бы как они были серой фирмой, поэтому у них все так дешево. Нам как раз хватало остатка кредита, чтобы купить у них ткани, что мы и сделали. Но не оформили все, как полагается, чтобы у них не было неприятностей. На этом настоял Ветров, хотя мне это сразу не понравилось. А через какое-то время он сообщил, что случилось страшное: партию тканей арестовали на таможне. Правда, потом он еще раз все проверил и сказал, что ткани нам вернут, хотя и не сразу. Но когда точно ‒ неизвестно. Поэтому Александр Юрьич решил взять еще один кредит, чтобы приобрести ткани у проверенных поставщиков. А что было дальше, я уже не знаю. Я хотела у папы спросить, что там в Таможенном кодексе есть насчет ареста товаров, это я помню. Только не помню, почему именно у него. Но эта история с тканями была очень подозрительной.

«Так все-таки это был Ветров! — пронеслось в голове у Андрея. — Ухитрился ведь, гад».

— Значит, это он тебя… — произнести «убил» было почему-то неимоверно сложно.

— Нет, — возразила Клава, — не он. Ну, я точно не знаю, но я никому не говорила о своих подозрениях, даже Александру Юрьичу — он Ветрову доверял, они в школе вместе учились. А с самим Ветровым я на эту тему тем более не разговаривала. Зачем ему было меня убивать? Нет, это наверняка был несчастный случай.

— Ну да, конечно. Если он Воропаеву помог отправиться на тот свет, то уж тебя…

Сидевший на столе Роман с интересом слушал их, болтая ногами.

— Вы о чем? — удивилась Клава.

— У вас тут не модный дом, а шпионский — все что-то знают, но молчат, как шпионы или партизаны, — с досадой сказал Андрей. — Хотя кое-что мне все же удалось узнать. Например, что перед тем, как разбиться, Воропаев пил с Ветровым. Занятное совпадение, правда? И очень удачно: сначала Ветров, присвоивший себе деньги «Зималетто», пьет с президентом, а потом, спустя считанные часы, тот разбивается на машине. В «Зималетто» начинается бардак, о тканях, которых наверняка и не было, никто больше не знает, а значит, Ветров может жить в свое удовольствие где-нибудь за границей.

— Да там не так уж много было денег для безбедной жизни, — пробормотала Клава.

— Так еще неизвестно, где и сколько он всего наворовал, — резонно ответил Андрей.

— Вообще, это странно, — задумчиво сказала Клава. — Александр Юрьич был безответственным водителем и мог сесть за руль, выпив, но обычно знал меру, и вызывал такси, если совсем уж напивался. Он даже время от времени отдавал ключи от своей машины Ветрову, который почти не пил, чтобы тот не позволял ему водить в невменяемом состоянии.

— Вот видишь! Ветров напоил Воропаева и усадил в машину, прекрасно понимая, чем это может закончиться.

— Да, но Александр Юрьич мог и не попасть аварию. Или попасть, но не погибнуть.

— Даже если бы он просто покалечился, Ветрову было бы этого достаточно — Воропаев еще долго не вспоминал бы о растрате. Вот только как это доказать?

— А надо ли? — подал голос Роман, о котором и Андрей, и Клава успели позабыть.

Малиновский спрыгнул со стола, совсем как материальный, и продолжил:

— Все равно ты ничего не докажешь. Если только Ветров не собственноручно запихнул Воропаева в машину и направил ее в столб, он ни в чем не виноват. Но есть варианты.

Он замолк и пристально посмотрел на Андрея.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — нахмурился тот.

— Ну, у настоящих привидений есть много возможностей, недоступных человеку. Проблема в том, что мне действительно пора, — с сожалением сказал Роман, — и я могу успеть только что-то одно: или помочь выяснить, что на самом деле случилось с Клавой, или навестить этого вашего Ветрова и напомнить ему, что не всегда все сходит с рук. Ему — точно не сойдет. Года два, а то и три кошмаров ему будут обеспечены. Не тюрьма, конечно, но лучше, чем ничего. Решайте.

Андрей с Клавой переглянулись.

— У меня еще будет шанс, — сказала Клава, подойдя поближе к Андрею и осторожно дотронувшись до рукава его рубашки. — Лучше, если Роман займется Ветровым. Все равно больше некому.

На пропавшие деньги Андрей плюнул, судьба убийцы Воропаева его не слишком заботила, ему гораздо больше хотелось помочь Клаве, но у нее были такие умоляющие глаза, что он спросил:

— Точно?

— Точно, — не колеблясь, ответила Клава.

— Слово женщины — закон, — усмехнулся Андрей, обращаясь к Малине.

— Тогда я пошел, — сказал тот, не трогаясь, впрочем, с места.

— Значит, все? — мрачно спросил Андрей.

Вместо ответа Роман лишь развел руками.

— У тебя впереди вся жизнь, — сказал он после долгой паузы, — и я хочу, чтобы ты прожил ее, ни о чем не жалея.

Он положил руки на плечи Андрею, и по телу того словно пробежали чувствительные, но безболезненные электрические разряды.

— Я, кстати, не прощаюсь: когда-нибудь мы еще увидимся.

Он хлопнул Андрея по плечу, и, не успел тот что-то ответить, исчез.

— Мне жаль, — прошептала Клава и нерешительно взяла Андрея за руку.

Возможно, он обманывал самого себя, но у него было такое ощущение, будто его ладонь обхватила вполне материальная горячая ладошка.

Через несколько мгновений Андрей встряхнулся, как мокрая собака, попрощался с Клавой и поехал домой, спать. Он проспал почти полсуток, и сон его был на удивление крепок и спокоен.

* * *

На этот раз Андрей не стал откладывать дело в долгий ящик и перед обедом пошел в отдел кадров. Стол той самой Татьяны, принесшей ему когда-то личные дела сотрудников, окружила стайка дам, включая Локтеву, Машу Тропинкину и Ольгу Уютову, помощницу Милко. Как раз когда Андрей вошел в приемную, последняя говорила мягко, но твердо:

— Татьяна, не делай глупостей. Голодовка еще никого до добра не доводила.

Андрей хотел было уйти, но его заметили раньше.

— Ой, Андрей Павлович! — воскликнула Маша. — А мы на обед собираемся. Но если вам что-то срочно надо…

— Нет-нет, — заверил ее Андрей. — Я просто пришел узнать адрес одной бывшей сотрудницы компании, Екатерины Пушкаревой.

— Кати? — удивилась Маша. — А зачем? — и тут же, спохватившись, быстро сказала: — Это не мое дело, конечно, но…

— Я нашел ее дневник, — поспешил пояснить Андрей, пока она не напридумывала себе невесть что. — Решил, что лучше отдать его ее родителям. Все-таки напоминание об умершей дочери, пускай будет у них.

— У-умершей? — дрожащим голосом переспросила Татьяна.

— О господи! — выдохнула Маша. — А мы и не знали.

— Горе-то какое, — посетовала Уютова.

— Когда? — спросила Андрея Светлана.

— Что «когда»? — не понял тот.

— Когда Катя умерла?

Тут Андрей, как тот древний философ, понял, что ничего не понимает.

— Так вы же мне сами сказали: за месяц до Воропаева. Ударилась головой, несчастный случай.

— Да, но когда она умерла? Мы ее навещали в больнице неделю назад, и…

— Подождите, в какой больнице? — перебил ее Андрей.

— Андрей Павлович, — медленно сказала Светлана, не обращая внимания на гомонивших подруг, — мне кажется, мы друг друга не поняли. Катя действительно упала и ударилась головой, но она не умерла тогда. Ее увезли в больницу, и она впала в кому, но еще неделю назад она была жива.

— Как не умерла? Но ведь…

Его прервала Татьяна. Громко всхлипнув, она вскочила на ноги и выпалила:

— Все, не могу больше! Это я во всем виновата! Я Катю у-у-убила….

И она зарыдала, закрыв лицо руками. В приемной воцарился настоящий хаос: дамы наперебой пытались успокоить Татьяну, которая плакала навзрыд, задыхаясь и захлебываясь слезами, и не могла остановиться.

— Что здесь творится? — раздался вдруг голос Милко. — Мне нужна Олечка, и…

Он остановился, оценил ситуацию и, налив из кулера два стакана воды — Андрей искренне надеялся, что холодной, — недрогнувшей рукой выплеснул их на Татьяну. Андрей, который до этого молча стоял и растерянно наблюдал за происходящим, даже позавидовал его хладнокровию.

— Все, или еще будешь истерить?

Судя по его тону, истерики в «Зималетто» были позволены только одному человеку — самому Милко.

Татьяна помотала головой.

— Тебе, наверное, лучше пойти домой, да, Андрей Павлович? — глядя то на Татьяну, то на Андрея, сказала Маша. — А то несешь не пойми что.

— Не могу я больше это в себе носить, — все еще всхлипывая, выговорила Татьяна. — Это из-за меня Катя в больнице оказалась, почти что умерла.

Она собиралась было снова расплакаться, но Милко подсунул ей стакан воды, который она выпила мелкими глотками.

— Я не хотела, — сказала она, допив. — Честное слово, не хотела! Я тогда на диету села, помните, — она обвела взглядом подруг. — Вы все не верили, что мне удастся, я ведь столько раз начинала… Но мне врач сказала, что я из-за веса никак не могу ребеночка завести, я очень хотела похудеть. А тут у меня по дороге на работу кондитерскую открыли, там такие… были такие пирожные… — очередной приступ рыданий был предотвращен еще одним стаканом воды. — Я не выдержала как-то утром, купила несколько пироженок, специально пораньше пришла на работу, чтобы никто не видел, как я их ем. Уронила одно около своего стола, с кре-е-емом, пошла намочить тряпку, чтобы вытереть пол, а пока меня не было, на нем Катя поскользнулась… — не выдержав, Татьяна все же расплакалась, но продолжила рассказ. — Я пришла, а она лежит, и кровь везде. Я думала, она умерла-а-а-а… Я пирожное вытерла, смотрю, а Катя дышит. А потом остальные пришли. Мне теперь кусок в горло не лезет, все видится Катя вся в крови….

На этом силы ее окончательно покинули, и она уткнулась в плечо Уютовой, дрожа всем телом.

— «Скорая» вовремя приехала, — тихо сказала Светлана потрясенному Андрею, — у Кати при них отказало не то сердце, не то еще что-то, я в этом не разбираюсь. Они ее реанимировали. Нам сказали, что у нее была клиническая смерть, но ее вытащили. Потом уже выяснилось, что она в коме. Говорят, что это та кома, из которой можно выйти. Ее родители, бедные, целыми днями с ней в больнице сидят.

То, что Клава-Катя была жива, не укладывалось у Андрея в голове.

— Татьяна, а ну успокойтесь! — приказал он. — Вы ни в чем не виноваты, это был несчастный случай. Слышите? — повысив голос, спросил он.

Татьяна, не отрываясь от плеча Уютовой, кивнула.

— Уверен, что Катя не станет вас винить, когда очнется.

Он отдавал себе отчет в том, что сейчас его слова были для Татьяны, как мертвому припарка, но все же надеялся, что они ей помогут. Правда, в глубине души он тоже винил ее в том, что случилось, но ему казалось, что Клава хотела бы, чтобы он сказал именно это.

— Теперь я понимаю вашу поговорку: в тихом омуте черти плавают, — сказал Милко.

— Водятся, — машинально поправил его Андрей. — Светлана, я вас прошу все же достать мне координаты родителей Пушкаревой и адрес больницы, где она лежит, хорошо?

— Да, Андрей Павлович.

— Черт, а ведь Урядов заверил меня, что никаких несчастных случаев в «Зималетто» не было, — пробормотал он себе под нос.

— Это потому, что Георгий Юрьевич у нас формалист, — сухо сказала Светлана. — Все это случилось до начала рабочего дня, поэтому он умыл руки: мол, «Зималетто» тут совсем ни при чем.

— Ну да, узнаю Урядова, — хмыкнул Андрей. — Ладно, я пойду.

— Я тоже, — сказал Милко. — Такие драмы плохо влияют на мое пищеварение.

Они ретировались, оставив Светлану и остальных разбираться с душевными терзаниями Татьяны.

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что не стоит распространяться о том, что ты услышал? — спросил Андрей у Милко, как только они вышли из приемной.

— Думаешь, меня интересует то, что случилось с Пушкаревой? Ничуть. Не считая того, что ты обвинил меня в ее смерти, мне нет дела до ее судьбы, — не совсем по-русски, но вполне понятно, сказал Милко и, вскинув голову, пошел к себе.

* * *

Пару дней Андрей и Клава старательно избегали любых разговоров и напоминаний о том, что произошло. Они работали, как будто ничего не случилось, но Андрей становился все более и более рассеянным, а Клава — задумчивой и печальной.

В пятницу Андрей ушел с работы пораньше и поехал прямиком на кладбище, где долго стоял, глядя на могильный камень с фотографией своего улыбающегося лучшего друга. Он ушел, не сказав ни слова, и пообещал себе, что непременно съездит в ближайшее время в Питер, где похоронили Юлиану.

В понедельник утром Клава появилась у него в кабинете еще до того, как он позвал ее, и сказала, опустив голову:

— Андрей Павлович, я тут подумала… наверное, надо отдать мой дневник родителям. Так будет правильно. И к тому же, вы сможете мне рассказать, какие они.

Конечно же, Клава хотела знать, какими были ее родители, и Андрей не мог ее в этом упрекнуть, хотя мысль о том, чтобы встретиться с Пушкаревыми вызывала у него внутреннюю дрожь. Он не представлял, как общаться с теми, кто потерял дочь. Интересно, были ли у Клавы братья или сестры?

— Хорошо, — он кивнул. — Я узнаю в отделе кадров твой адрес и посмотрю, как это лучше сделать.

— Спасибо, — просияла Клава, и Андрей решил, что ради ее улыбки стоило и помучиться.

* * *

Остаток дня Андрей чувствовал себя, как в тумане. У него была теория, почему Катя-Клава стала призраком — возможно, это произошло в момент ее клинической смерти, а потом она просто не смогла вернуться в свое тело. Вопрос был в том, что ему делать теперь. Посоветоваться с Ромкой он больше не мог, а сам сподобился родить только одну идею, да и та казалась бредовой.

Утром следующего дня он увидел обещанное электронное письмо от Светланы с телефоном родителей Кати Пушкаревой и адресом больницы, где она лежала, и, еще раз обдумав свой план, позвал Клаву.

Появившись, она выжидающе посмотрела на него, и сникла, увидев свой дневник, лежащий на столе.

— У меня к тебе предложение. Поедем со мной?

— Куда? — насторожилась Клава.

— Там увидишь.

— Сомнительное предложение, — сказала она, отступив на всякий случай назад. — Я… я когда Романа Дмитриевича искала, было очень страшно, хотя за пределы «Зималетто» я не выходила. Я не уверена, что смогу это сделать сейчас, это как будто добровольно шагнуть в пропасть.

И она зябко поежилась.

— Конечно, сможешь, — без тени сомнений сказал Андрей. — Я же буду рядом. Вспомни, я отвел тебя на производство, и ничего не случилось, все было хорошо. И теперь все будет хорошо, обещаю. Даже лучше, чем ты можешь представить.

— Честно? — склонив голову на бок, спросила Клава.

— Честно-честно.

— Тогда идемте прямо сейчас, — сказала она, протягивая ему ладонь, — пока я не передумала.

Андрей с готовностью подал ей руку, невесомо коснулся ее ладони и вывел из кабинета, бросив на ходу Маше, что его, возможно, не будет весь день.

В машине Клава съежилась на переднем сидении и зажмурила глаза, не желая смотреть ни вперед, ни по сторонам. Мир вокруг пугал ее, и только осторожные прикосновения Андрея к ее призрачному плечу, весьма условные, но вполне ощутимые, немного успокаивали ее.

— Это больница, — констатировала Клава, когда они добрались до места назначения. — Там кто-то из моих родителей?

— Увидишь, — ответил Андрей.

Катя Пушкарева, по полученной от Светланы информации, лежала в реанимации, куда не пускают кого попало, так что ее коллеги навещали ее, оставаясь в коридоре, и ему, по всей видимости, попасть в палату к ней тоже не удастся, что усложняло его задачу.

— Так зачем мы сюда пришли? — спросила Клава, когда они остановились в нескольких метрах от нужной двери.

Андрей сел на стул и сказал, стараясь говорить как можно тише, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания:

— Чтобы ты смогла вернуться в свое тело, если это возможно.

— Я не понимаю…

В это время из палаты вышла уставшая пожилая женщина в бахилах, халате и медицинской маске, которую она сняла, тяжело вздохнув.

— Мама, — прошептала вдруг Клава, вцепившись в руку Андрея.

Женщина вздрогнула, огляделась, но не увидела никого, кроме Андрея и проходившей мимо медсестры, и, покачав головой, пошла к лифту.

— Мама, — снова прошептала Клава, когда женщина скрылась из поля зрения. — Это мама! Я… я помню!

Она повернулась к Андрею и посмотрела на него сияющими глазами.

— Я все-все помню. Я же сказала, что я не Клава! Я…

— Катя, — закончил за нее Андрей.

— Да. И это был несчастный случай.

— Угу, — Андрей не стал говорить, что к этому несчастному случаю приложила руку Татьяна из отдела кадров.

— Но… Что мне делать?

— Понятия не имею, — честно признался Андрей. — Но там лежит твое тело, и будет неплохо, если вы воссоединитесь.

— Я попробую.

Клава посидела немного, потом, набравшись смелости, встала на ноги, одернула юбку и сказала:

— Ну, я пошла. Только вы не уходите пока, хорошо? Подождите меня. Если не получится, я с вами в «Зималетто» вернусь.

— Разумеется.

Клава сделала несколько шагов к двери реанимации, но вдруг резко вернулась к Андрею и быстро прижалась своими сухими губами к его. После чего стремительно прошла через дверь и скрылась в палате.

Андрей заглянул через окошко в палату и с иронией подумал, что та, что лежит здесь, может, и Катя, а вот та, которая только что вошла туда воссоединяться со своим телом, все равно остается для него Клавой.

Через несколько минут где-то зазвучал назойливый сигнал, и в реанимацию вбежал доктор. Андрей наблюдал за суетой вокруг Катиного тела, за непрерывно меняющимися показаниями медицинских приборов, за возбужденно бегающими взад-вперед докторами и медсестрами, и на лице его невольно расплывалась широченная счастливая улыбка. Он был счастлив за Катю-Клаву. У нее получилось!

**Эпилог**

В дверь постучали.

— Войдите, — не поднимая головы, сказал Андрей.

Он отпустил Машу с обеда — ей куда-то надо было пойти с ребенком, — и теперь справлялся своими силами.

Дверь открылась, вошедший приблизился к столу Андрея, не говоря ни слова. Когда Андрей осознал, что молчание посетителя затянулось, то поднял голову и отшатнулся, увидев перед собой Клаву. Он даже помотал головой, думая, что ему мерещится, но нет, Клава никуда не исчезла.

С того дня, как он отвез ее в больницу, прошло больше трех месяцев, и единственное, что он знал о ней, так это то, что она вышла из комы. Об этом ему рассказала Светлана, когда спрашивала, отвез ли он дневник родителям Пушкаревой. Услышав отрицательный ответ, она сказала: «И не надо», — и пояснила, что Катя вышла из комы. Андрей мысленно вздохнул с облегчением и убрал Катин дневник в стол.

За эти месяцы Клава, то есть Катя, ни разу не пыталась с ним связаться, и Андрей решил, что она забыла о том, как была призраком. С одной стороны, он был рад за нее, с другой, ее на удивление сильно не хватало. И поэтому увидеть ее сейчас было в одинаковой степени приятно и тревожно. Впрочем, присмотревшись, Андрей понял, что это не его Клава, а Катя Пушкарева: на ней был не привычный бабушкин костюм, а черные брюки и строгий пиджак, а вместо непонятного пучка на голове — короткая стрижка. Очки, однако, были все те же, и глаза за этими очками, большие и выразительные, тоже, и это почему-то успокоило Андрея.

— Простите, что я к вам без договоренности, — тихо сказала Кла… Катя. — Меня зовут Катя Пушкарева. Я раньше здесь работала помощницей президента. Я долго болела, но теперь совсем выздоровела. Мария Тропинкина сказала мне, что у вас нет постоянного секретаря, я хочу предложить вам свои услуги. Я была хорошей личной помощницей, у меня есть экономическое образование, красный диплом.

Она с надеждой посмотрела на Жданова, чье сердце вдруг пропустило удар.

— Я… Боюсь, мне не нужен секретарь, — сказал Андрей, и Катя понурилась. — Я был бы рад вас взять, но через месяц-другой я заканчиваю здесь работу. Я ведь временный управляющий, как вы, должно быть, знаете. Я сделал все, что от меня требовалось, и вскоре приступлю к новому проекту.

— Да, — неожиданно улыбнулась Катя, — знаю. Но в другом месте вам тоже понадобится хороший секретарь, я в этом уверена. И потом... — она подалась вперед, оперлась обеими руками на стол и продолжила тихо: — ...на новом месте вы спокойно сможете называть меня Клавой, не вызывая ни у кого удивления.

Она подмигнула Андрею, который на мгновение опешил, а потом рассмеялся.

— Ну, раз так, то это все меняет, — сказал он. — Такой секретарь мне очень нужен.

Теперь рассмеялась уже Катя.

— Значит, договорились? — спросила она.

— Договорились, — подтвердил Андрей и протянул ей руку. — Думаю, мы сработаемся.

— Даже не сомневаюсь, — крепко пожимая ему руку теплой сухой ладошкой, ответила… Клава. — Даже не сомневаюсь.


End file.
